Hyperdimensional star
by songoku2006
Summary: Years after the disappearance of Gamindustri's goddess. A threat has emerge from the shadows, hoping to ruin a world. Is up for a new generation of Goddess to take up the reins of there predecessors to combat this threat to there world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star, Hyperdimension Neptuna or any other references made.

Beta Reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter One-Awakening

Near a typical home's entrance stood a teenager with long orange hair with blue eyes. She had on a red and white school uniform.

She knocked on the door.

The door opened and out came a woman.

"Morning Ayano," the woman greeted the teen calmly.

"Morning Kusakabe-san," Ayano greeted with a smile. "I'm here to walk with Misa-chan."

"I see, but I don't know where she is," replied Kusakabe, rubbing her chin.

Ayano tilted head, "That's odd. I wonder why Misa-chan has been doing this lately."

Kusakabe knows what Ayano was talking about. Her daughter lately has been leaving a little earlier then usual, along with being a bit late coming home. She also didn't tell her friend about it, like she was keeping a secret.

"I'm sure she's at school. Why don't go on ahead Ayano," said Kusakabe, with a shrug.

Ayano nodded, "Okay, but I'm worried about Misa-chan. Maybe, I'll talk to her about this later."

Kusakabe nodded in understanding, "If you want to, but you better get going. I don't want you to be late for school."

"Okay, bye Kusakabe -san," Ayano replied with wave, walking off to school.

As for Misao's mom, she sighed while closing the door.

"I swear that girl is one rambunctious person," muttered the woman, with a hand on her face.

She started walking toward her room; she needed to get ready for work. She entered the room that she shared with her husband. A sense of melancholy hit her as she looked at the mirror.

"I guess I shouldn't be so rough on Misao. In a way, she is like me or Uni," said the woman, taking in her looks.

Her long black hair was in twin ponytails, with simple clips to hold them. Her deep red eyes looked back at her. Even with the simple t-shirt with shorts she was wearing, showed her excellent figure.

"I still can't believe it's been a little over twenty years since I've landed in this world," muttered Kusakabe Noire to herself.

She was a goddess or a CPU from another world that got trapped here from a battle. She wasn't the only one, three others were here also.

They couldn't find a way back home, so they started to make a life here. Lucky, they were able to do that with a lot of speed bumps.

"I guess what's been going on in the news been bothering me," muttered Noire, reaching for a suit.

Lately, there have reports of strange creatures roaming around. From what they said, they sounded like the ones she had faced before.

"Even Blanc and Vert are concerned about this…as for Neptune. She doesn't seem to worry about it…that isn't any surprise there," commented Noire, flatly.

Out of all them, Neptune was the most carefree of the bunch.

"I hope this isn't a bad sign," Noire muttered, unsure about what was to come.

She went back to getting dressed for the day.

(At an empty lot)

*Bam*

A short creature that looked a rosebush with legs cried out while turning into blue cubes.

"Another victory for me!" exclaimed a brown-haired girl with yellow eyes, wearing the same uniform as Ayano.

She leaped at another monster, not caring about being in a skirt. She landed two good hits that killed the monster.

On her hands were simple metal gauntlets.

"Fear me monsters! I, Kusakabe Misao am your worst nightmare!" Misao screamed with a fist in the air.

In the empty lot, no more monsters were around.

"I still can't believe this is real," muttered Misao at the recent events.

She has heard of monsters appearing all over her town, maybe even other places. About last week, she ran into a couple.

Lucky for her, she found these gantlets that just appeared before her. She didn't know why, but they felt right for her to have. So she started learning to use them, and boy did they come in handy.

Her gantlets disappeared with a flash of light.

"Hmm, it's about time for school," muttered Misao looking at her watch. "No point in staying here, I don't need to be like a manga character, always late for school because of their fights."

Misao took off running toward her school. Lucky for her, it wasn't that far.

Coming up to the fence, she could see Ayano.

"Ayano," Misao called out to her.

Ayano stopped and looked to see Misao with a wave, "Misa-chan, good morning."

"Morning," Misao greeted back with a smile, showing her fang.

Ayano looked perplexed on how to talk to her friend.

"What's bugging you?" asked Misao, seeing the look her friend had.

"I'm curious about what you've been doing the last couple of days," Ayano answered reserved.

Misao scratched her cheek rather nervously.

"Misa-chan is it dangerous?" asked Ayano, concerned.

"In a way," Misao answered mysteriously.

Ayano felt a sense of fear, worrying about her friend's safely.

"What have you been doing?" Ayano asked again, hoping for an answer.

"I'm…not sure how to explain," Misao answered nervous.

Ayano felt red flags rise up, "Please tell me. I'm your friend, Misa-chan."

Misao was lost at how to tell her friend that she was hunting monsters.

"I've…"

Suddenly the bell ringed.

"Gotta go," Misao replied hastily while running toward her class.

Ayano wanted to stop her, but couldn't. They had class and she could tell it was hard for Misao say what it was.

'I hope you tell me, Misa-chan,' thought Ayano running off to her class.

(Later-Locker room)

"Time for my favorite part of the day," a smiling Misao muttered while changing her clothes.

Misao didn't take to long for her to change clothes, seemly happy with this class.

"That Kusakabe is always so passionate about sports," muttered a fellow classmate, a little put off at Misao.

Ayano was close-by, listening quietly.

"That's not new," commented her friend, sighing.

"Your right, but lately she seems…more lively," replied the girl, humming.

Her friend did nod at such information, knowing it seem like that. But no real way of telling with Kusakabe.

As for Ayano, she silently agreed with that. Even though her friend was always full energy, lately she seems to have a bit more.

'Misa-chan, what is happening to you?' Ayano questioned at what was happening to her friend.

With the news about monsters appearing all around, the news wasn't too clear on that. It only said to be more careful.

Ayano finished changing into her PE clothes, and left for class.

(Up in sky near Ryoo High)

A dark figure looked at the school, seemly inspecting it.

"This is the area where all that share energy has been disappearing," said the person, mainly to himself. "How can that be, no CPUs are in this world. Even those low level monsters are getting axed by someone strong. I know these humans have pretty powerful weapons here, but the way those monsters were killed…it screams a hunter."

He was part of a group that wanted to take over another world, but this world had possibilities that they could use. So far, it was working perfectly, but someone was interfering with their plains. It was a small way, but could lead to bigger problems.

"I'll flush them out," the person stated fiercely, knowing that everyone was about to leave this school.

And what better way to trap the person then to use _bait_.

"Luckily for me, those low level monsters are easy to entice to a place," muttered the person with a sinter snicker.

The person flew away, off to carry out his plan.

(Later)

Everyone was departing from school, wanting to go home. There was a trio of teenage girls talking.

One looked like an elementary student with long blue hair, with a mole under one eye. She seemed engrossed in her phone.

The other two teens watching this, one with sigh. This one had twin-pony tails held by black ribbons.

As for the last one, she was the tallest with long pink hair. She didn't seem to mind her shorter friend antics.

"Konata, why are so in grossed in that IPhone?" Kagami asked her friend, knowing how she likes to keep her stuff last.

Seemly, the otaku wanted to get this kind phone that didn't came out to long ago. The reason as for why, she didn't know.

"Easy Kagami," Konata replied with smirk. "I found this game that is Moe!"

Kagami flatly looked Konata's outburst, confused.

"Your hobbies as usual," Kagami commented with a sweat-drop.

Miyuki laughed a little at her friends…enthusiasm.

Konata showed them her phone's screen. Both Kagami and Miyuki could see a girl there with all kinds of buttons around.

"Moe Can Change," Kagami read the games name, confused at such a name.

"What kind of game is that Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked curious about it.

"Basically it's like a raise your pet game, but you raise a girl," Konata explained with glee.

'Why am I not surprised,' thought Kagami. 'Out of things to find, she had to find that kind of game or app as it called.'

Miyuki seemed a little lost at her friend's choice in games.

"It's nice, but I have to watch the data. If I go over, it's not good," Konata sighed at the problem.

"I guess you're right, they would overcharge you if go over the limit. But can't you use a Wi-Fi to help," Kagami replied.

"Yep," Konata answered with a nod.

Miyuki looked around, looking for someone.

"Are you wondering why Tsukasa isn't with us," Kagami said to Miyuki.

"Yes, it a bit unusual not having Tsukasa-san with us," Miyuki replied wondering about their missing friend.

"She had some things to do, so let's get going," Kagami assured Miyuki that her younger sister would be fine.

Miyuki only nodded and started walking with her friends.

Konata wanted to keep playing her game, but put it away. She didn't want to use any more data for now. But when she gets home, it back to raising her Aya!

Up head, Konata could see something. She noticed what seemed like a dog, but was gel-like. After getting a closer look, it was blue with a blushing face.

"Do you that slime monster?" Konata asked her friends while pointing at it.

Both Miyuki and Kagami were confused at hearing the otaku. They looked in the direction and could see the slime-like dog moving around.

"I do see it, but is that thing real?" Kagami questioned at seeing, not sure if it was real.

Miyuki stared trying to make sense of it.

The slime hopped around, oblivious to the looks it was getting. It let out a call that hummed.

"It seems real," Konata commented at how it acted.

Kagami couldn't disagree with as it was acting alive.

The slime dog looked at the trio. It let a call.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Konata said as her gaming instincts were screaming.

This was like in an RPG when a monster was going to attack the player.  
"I don't know if that thing is dangerous, but let's get moving," Kagami stated seemly on edge.

No sooner than that was say, the dog slime attack jumped at Kagami!

Kagami let out a cry at thing coming at her.

*Spat*

"Get it off me!" Kagami screamed while waving her arms, the thing hit her in the face, covering her eyes.

Kagami trashed franticly while trying to pry the thing off.

"Kagami has been slimed!" Konata commented with a sweat-dropped.

"Enough with commentary," Kagami yelled still trying to get the thing off. "Help me!"

Her two friends moved to help their friend. They grunted trying to remove the slime, it had a good grip. Kagami gave off a yelp at all the pulling.

"How sticky is this thing?!" Konata cried out at things resistance to their efforts.

They were able to pry it off, both Miyuki and Konata threw it away from them. Konata couldn't help, but wave her hands.

She was trying to get the goop or whatever that thing was made off her hands.

"Man, that thing was sticky like honey," Kagami commented while feeling her face.

Lucky for her, the stickiness didn't last long. Plus, she didn't seem hurt.

They looked around for the slime, but it seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Kagami questioned where it went to.

"Kagami, you just doomed us," Konata stated with shiver, knowing that happens when that was said.

Kagami give a flat look at Konata.

Miyuki screamed in fright, catching her friend's attention.

Miyuki squirmed around while a bump moved around under her top.

"It's after Miyuki-san's breast!" Konata screamed while pointing at the pink-haired teen.

"Not now Konata!" Kagami screamed. "We need to help her!"

Kagami made a move to help her frantic friend. Konata also moved to help, but.

The slime burst out of Miyuki's top _carrying something_.

Miyuki screamed with blush, even her friends blushed seeing it.

It was Miyuki's teal bra that had frills on the cups. The blob seemed oblivious to everyone's embarrassment while running off with the garment.

Luckily for Miyuki, it didn't tear her uniform's top, helping to keep her modestly.

"How did it do that?" Kagami asked completely dumbfounded at such a feat.

"I don't know, but did think we have problem," Konata replied while looking behind her.

Whatever it was, the otaku was sweating nervously. They looked to see what the problem was.

Both teens had shivers run down at the site. They could see up to five more of those slimes coming at them! It would seem there visitor had some friends join him.

"For the love of Kami, where do they keep coming from?!" exclaimed Kagami, at this crazy event taking place before her eyes.

Miyuki took a step back, not wanting to have another _piece of clothing_ taken from her.

As for Konata, she had enough! When one got close enough to her, she let it know how she feels.

*Bam*

With a kick right to its face. As for the slime, it dissolved into blue cubes.

"Ha that will teach to pick a fight with me," Konata smirked at her victory.

Like in her games, slimes are the weakest ones.

Kagami looked stumped at seeing the thing dissolved. But she didn't have long to think about it, another slime had latched on to her uniforms tops.

Kagami screamed while the thing grabbed her top. For a second, it flipped her top exposing her pink laced bra.

Kagami punched the monster with scream of rage.

That was it for this slime.

"These things are perverts!" an enraged Kagami screamed with a throbbing vein.

"Back off you demented slimes!" Konata screamed.

Kagami looked to what happened to otaku, she sweat-dropped at the site.

It would seem that one of the slimes had knocked her down, and another one was under her skirt. The one on Konata's head seemed to be holding her down or Konata was more concerned about the other one.

Miyuki didn't know what to do, as they didn't seem interest in her, for now.

Kagami growled at another one coming at, so. She punted it, causing it to die.

"Hold on Konata, I'm coming to help," Kagami called out to her downed friend.

Wasting no time, Kagami rushed over to help. Kagami used her bag to knock the slime on Konata's head off, it more than did job as it dissolved.

"Nice save, Kagami," Konata looked up. "But what about the one under my skirt?!" she pleaded as it was still there doing something.

Kagami didn't know what do with that one.

The answer soon came to them. With a cry, the slime burst out from Konata's skirt…with its _prize_.

Kagami's mouth dropped, "How in the hell do they keep doing that?!"

In the slime's mouth was a pink and white panty. That one back had Moe Can Change and what looked like a blond woman with red glasses one the front.

Konata looked and growled, "That's war you little gel baka!"

Konata didn't waste any time; she hopped up to chase the slime with a battle cry.

Both Kagami and Miyuki had sweat-dropped at seeing their friend trying to catch up to the slime. Surprisingly, it was faster than you would have thought.

Finally Konata caught the slime with her fists.

Both of her friend's sweat-drops got bigger when it seemed she wanted to pound it more.

Konata calmed down at recovering her underwear. She spotted something near-by, she looked and picked up Miyuki's bra.

Miyuki looked an unnerved at seeing her lost bra, but was glad. It looked to be one piece.

Konata went back to her friends without a care.

"Man, Konata that slime got under your skin," Kagami commented rather nervous.

"I couldn't help it," Konata replied back. "He was stealing my very rare underwear. It took my forever to find it."

Kagami looked shocked at such thing existing, or why Konata would wear something that.

'I better not ask about it,' was all that Kagami thought about it.

"Here you are Miyuki-san," Konata said while giving back Miyuki her bra.

Miyuki thanked her friend while placing the bra in her bag. There was no way she could put it back on now.

The group of teens looked around, seeing no more slimes.

"Are we safe?" Miyuki asked unsure about what just happened.

Sure she didn't want to hurt animal of any kind, but would those…slimes count?

"I think so Miyuki-san," Konata answered seemly putting her underwear back on, without a care.

"Do you mind, Konata!" Kagami screamed at her friend's lack of modestly.

"Don't yell Kagami," Konata rubbed her ears. "No one is around, plus I don't do commando."

Kagami looked flatly at Konata's reply, but relented. She did have point on both fronts.

"Let's go home," Kagami said. "This has been trying for me."

Miyuki agreed with that. All of the days learning complete with this was exhausting.

"To bad I didn't get a picture," Konata sighed.

"Why is that Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked her friend curiously.

"I wanted to fight back at reality. With a picture of those slimes, I would be able to," Konata stated dead serious.

Miyuki seemed confused at Konata's declaration, where Kagami only slapped a hand on her face.

'Gimme a break,' Kagami groaned out seemly too tired to fight.

The trio of teens went off to their homes without any more disturbances.

(Near-by)

The last slime was running away alone, a dogoo as it was called. The reason for its running away from the others is…it was scared of those girls.

It couldn't understand it, before it landed in this world. It would have attacked those humans; it was even stronger than a normal dogoo.

He could have become a giant dogoo with time. But since arriving here, he changed mindsets somehow. So, he was running away with no direction in mind.

"Awe, isn't he so cute," cooed a female voice, coming from behind the dogoo.

Instantly, the dogoo froze in fear. Slowly, it looked behind to see another teen girl.

This one had a yellow ribbon in her short purple hair. Her blueish eyes had a soft look them while she blushed at seeing him.

The dogoo slowly hopped away from Tsukasa.

As for Tsukasa, she never had seen this kind of animal. But she couldn't ignore such a cute thing. She was put off as dogoo was backing away from her.

"Don't be scared," Tsukasa cooed. "I'm not going to hurt."

The dogoo stopped, but still on edge. He must ament this girl almost smelled like the places he liked to sleep, which were fruit bushes. She even carried other smells that just as pleasing to him.

Tsukasa still wanted to show the dogoo that she meant no harm. Soon, an idea came to her.

"I know," Tsukasa reached into her school bad.

Dogoo backed away a little seeing this.

"Don't worry," Tsukasa said reassuring to the dogoo. "You might be hungry. So, I'm getting something you might like."

Dogoo looked confused at being offered food. Usually his kind had to fend for their food or they were food.

Tsukasa found her bento box, looking inside. She could see there still leftovers from today.

"I'm sorry if isn't much, but here you go," Tsukasa smiled while placing the food in front, using part of her bento box as a plate.

The Dogoo sniffed the so called food, it wasn't anything that it seen before. Then again, he never had any human food. But he couldn't resist it!

It smelled too good to him! So started digging in.

Tsukasa giggled at seeing the dogoo enjoy her leftovers. From what the ribbon wearing girl would see that he was hungry.

The dogoo finished eating it delicious meal. He started at Tsukasa, thinking of what to do.

Tsukasa was bit unnerved at the stare. She was wondering it was such a good idea to help this creature, as she heard from the news of strange happens.

The dogoo give off a cry while it leaped at Tsukasa, who squeaked. However, it soon tuned into laughter.

"Please, that tickles," Tsukasa giggled at the dogoo, who licked her cheek.

It then started rubbing her cheek while giving off something that sounded like a purr and bark mixed together.

Tsukasa smiled at the nuzzling dogoo. Tsukasa softy grabbed the dogoo and held him in her arms. She started petting it even more, as for the dogoo.

He wagged his tail with a purr. This girl was hitting all the right spots.

Tsukasa looked at time, she awed as it was getting late. Gently, she put down dogoo, who wondered at being put down.

"I'm sorry, dog-kun. But I need to go home now, so please be careful," Tsukasa said sadly at leaving the slime.

The dogoo gave her the puppy dog eyes at her leaving, he even whined.

"Please," Tsukasa pleaded. "I don't know if I could keep you, sorry."

Tsukasa reluctantly turned around and started walking. She knows her parents were strict on taking home stray animals, even it was strange one. She took one last look behind, she didn't see the dogoo. It seemed to leave.

With a silent prayer, Tsukasa hopped the dogoo would be okay. She continued her trek home.

As for the dogoo, it was on the school's wall. It can stick to any surface for a while. It could tell that girl would love to keep him, but something was stopping her. So, he would follow her to see it if would be safe for him.

It would seem his intelligence was increased a little bit.

(Another part of the school)

Ayano thought she heard screams from somewhere. She only raised an eyebrow.

With a shrug, the orange-hair teen kept walking to meet her friend. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, curiously she looked.

She stiffened with squeak; there was cat-like monster. Even though the size of a housecat, it had a mean set of claws and teeth. It looked ready to attack her!

Ayano backed away, slowly as possible, but it leaped at her!

"No!" Ayano screamed at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed.

*Bam*

Ayano shivered at hearing something being hit, slowly she opened her eyes. She wasn't hurt, but cat was. It seemed to be dissolving into cubes.

"What?" Ayano questioned the event.

"You want some," a voice stated near-by.

Ayano looked to see Misao glaring at another cat. She was in fighting stance with her gantlets out.

"M-Misa-chan," Ayano muttered in shock at seeing her friend fighting this creature with no fear.

The cat leaped at the fang girl, who only smirked.

*Bam*

The cat howled at being defeated with a kick.

"Sweet dreams monster," Misao bragged her victory; she even dusted her hands off.

Ayano was dumbfounded, how her friend became a…monster hunter. She shook her head, now's not the time to space out!

"Misa-chan," Ayano called out to her friend, who stiffened.

Shakily, she looked at Ayano. She winched at seeing the stern look from Ayano.

"Um…this is what I was hiding Ayano," a sheepish Misao replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hiding that your hunting monsters…are you nuts!" screamed Ayano.

"Um," was all that Misao could say in face of fear that is Ayano.

Ayano stomped toward her friend, "You better explain what's going on right now!" she demanded.

"I'm not sure Ayano," Misao replied sheepishly. "These monsters appeared around the same time as my gantlets."

Ayano raised an eyebrow, noticing the things. Indeed Misao never had anything like that before, so. Where did she get them?

"Typical Misa-chan," Ayano sighed. "Always jumping in with no regard for danger," she muttered out while rubbing her forehead.

Misao sweat-dropped knowing that how she is like that most of the time.

"Well, I've found our little _pest_," commented a male voice with distrain.

The two teens looked to see a male person, but different from anyone they seen before. He was dressed in black glowing armor, but it looked like it was body. His head or helmet had two blue glowing eyes.

He even carried a hammer on his shoulder, seemly ready to use.

With a frown, Misao get in front of her friend. Not liking the look of this.

"I'm most curious as to way you have share weapon," stated the person, seemly interested in Misao's weapon.

"A share weapon?" questioned a confused Misao, this was the first time she heard that name.

"So clueless," he stated to a fuming Misao.

"Who are you anyway?" Misao demanded to the man, her gut was telling her he was behind this.

"I guess you deserve my name, before you're taken care of," replied the armored being, coldly.

Misao only braced for what he would.

Suddenly, he appeared before Misao. Who didn't have enough time to block his strike that knocked her away like a fly.

"Misa-chan!" screamed Ayano, at seeing her friend hit so hard that she land a few feet away.

"So weak, to think that I, Doman would have to fight you," the being taunted the downed Misao.

Ayano glared at Doman, she even raised her bag to hit him.

As for Doman, he huffed at such a pathetic tactic. He simply raised his hammer and hit ground in front of him.

Ayano didn't have time to think as to what he was doing, a shockwave hit. Causing her to be knocked off her feet, she flew from the force.

"Ayano, no!" screamed Misao, seeing how her friend was knocked like a ragdoll.

Ayano whimpered at hitting a wall, she stopped moving.

Misao couldn't tell how badly she was hurt or if she was…

"Such a pest thinking that she could make a difference. She is just a human," Doman said disgusted at Ayano's action to stop him.

Misao's blood was boiling; this…monster was hurting her friend! She stubbornly tried to get up, hoping to muster the strength needed to fight.

"So heroic," teased Doman. "Even with that share weapon, you're no match for me, human."

As soon that was said, his hammer glowed.

Misao's eyes widened knowing she needs to move it right now!

"Smasher wave!" he called out his attack.

Misao was able to dodge the attack; she could see the damage done to spot.

There was small crater in that spot.

'Darn it,' thought a frantic Misao, knowing that she outclassed.

As for Ayano, she started to moan, waking up from being thrown. She opened her eyes to see that her friend was in danger.

"M-Misa-chan," Ayano muttered not sure what be done to help her friend.

There goose was cooked!

Misao closed her eyes, she was out of options!

"_What are you waiting for?"_ a voice questioned Misao.

"What?" Misao replied back to the mysterious voice.

"_I'm asking you, what is holding you back from kicking this guy's butt!"_ replied the infuriated voice, clearly knowing something.

"Can't you see that, I'm no match for him?!" Misao screamed back.

"_Wrong,"_ replied the voice.

Misao growled at the answer.

As for Doman, he found this little shouting match between Misao and herself, funny. The girl was losing her mind to despair.

"I'm not listing to a…voice," Misao spat back while trying to stand up to fight.

"_A voice…I guess that's expected,"_ the voice replied. _"You haven't been exposed to share energy for most of your life. I guess you would be clueless about your power,"_ it stated rather sympathetic.

Misao was confused at voices change.

"_What I'm getting at is for you to transform into your real-self,"_ answered the voice, seeing calmer than before.

"I still don't know what you're talking about?!" Misao screamed in frustration.

"As much I like this show, time for you to die, insect," Doman stated to Misao.

"D-don't you dare hurt my friend," Ayano screamed out as much she could, it wasn't easy as she was battered.

Doman looked at Ayano, he laughed at such a show. She looked so _pathetic_.

Ayano shakily stood up while glaring at the being.

"Well if you're that animate on trying, I'll just kill you now," Doman stated with malice, ready to strike at Ayano.

Ayano only gulped, knowing that she doesn't stand a chance. But, she might give Misao a chance to run.

As for Misao, she screamed at Doman to stop his charge.

"_Are you still going to stay like this?"_ the voice questioned again.

Misao was about to rebuke the voice, but felt something…familiar arise in her. She never felt it before…no, she has. It during the time when her gantlets appeared before her, a voice was speaking softly to her.

A voice so alien to her, but was so familiar at the same time, like…it was suppressed.

No more, it was time to let it out!

"Access," Misao muttered out.

When that was said, green lights went straight for Misao.

Doman was close enough to hit Ayano's head. He stopped at seeing the flash of light. Curiously, he looked behind to see what was going on.

Even Ayano stared at strange event taking place, thankful that Doman stopped. It looked like her friend was…glowing.

It wasn't long before a series of numbers appeared around Misao. She jumped into air, as that happened. Her clothes glowed, Misao seemed to calm to events. Her clothes then burst into light.

Even though her gray sports bra and panties could be seen, they were glowing. Misao held herself, seemly enjoying the rush. She opened her arms while floating forward, as this was happening. Her underwear was slowly fading away.

But before her modestly could be ruined anymore, a skin suit formed on her body. Misao then whirled around in the field, as this happened. Boots that reached to knees formed with gloves that covered her forearms.

Another flash hit her clothing, turning it into a grey color with lines that glowed black. The next change that happened was Misao's hair; it became a dazzling white, almost like it was her natural hair.

Misao opened her eyes to show that they also changed color. They were the same color as her mother's eyes, but had power icons. Then two mechanical-like wings appeared behind Misao, seemly glowing lightly.

Done with her transformation, Misao posed.

"Misa-chan," Ayano muttered out at seeing such change from her friend.

"I-it can't be," Doman muttered.

Ayano looked at the being, seeing a change in him. He seemed…scared at the site of Misao's new form.

"How can a CPU be here?! This world shouldn't have them!" he readied his hammer. "More importantly why does she look like that damn Black Sister…no, she resembles that missing Black Heart," he muttered.

"Black Sister, Black Heart," Misao replied to the statements made.

Both Ayano and Doman looked at Misao, who was walking calmly toward them.

"I have no knowledge of persons with those names, nor do I care. What I care about is that you attacked me," Misao stated while pointing at Doman with a glare.

Ayano listened to her friend's voice; there was a change to it. She sounded cold…even arrogant.

'What happened to you, Misa-chan?' Ayano thought at her friend's change in disposition.

Doman growled, "I'm not going to back down from some analogous CPU! For all I know, you're like that Emerald Heart. Time for you to die!" he screamed while changing at Misao with his hammer held high.

Misao smirked and replied, "I still don't care, but I'll tell you my name before you die. It's Grey Heart."

"Grey Heart," Ayano muttered at the name, it sounded similar to earlier names mentioned.

"Die!" screamed Doman, with hammer coming down on Grey Heart's head.

As for Grey Heart, she raised her forearm to block the strike.

*Clank*

"What?!" screamed Doman, seeing that his strike was stopped so…easily.

"That's all," Grey Heart taunted her opponent, who was brimming with rage.

He should be strong enough to take on an analogous CPU, but this girl wasn't that. It was like she was a…full-fledged CPU.

Ayano was in shock at seeing such strength from her friend. Then a noise a filled the air, it sounded like…a buzz saw?

Grey Heart then knocked the taller being back, and before he could react. She attacked with a two kick combo that seemed to hurt Doman.

He looked to see slash marks on his torso.

"Impossible, how can she do this kind of damage!" Doman screamed in frustration at such power.

Sure his armor may not be that strong, but this was ridiculous!

Grey Heart yelled with leap at Doman, she was going to chop him down the middle.

"Like that will work on me," Doman taunted his opponent while he raised his hammer to block it.

Grey Heart only focused on chopping Doman.

To Doman's shock, Grey was able to cleave though his hammer and himself.

Ayano winched at seeing the armored being spilt in half. His body stayed like that for second, before dissolving into blue cubes.

"Weak," Grey Heart commented with a huff, dusting off her hands.

Ayano was unsure on how to handle this change, sure Doman deserved to be stopped, but like this. She didn't know, slowly she walked toward her friend. She could make out that Misao or Grey Heart had weapons.

She was close to see that Misao used gantlets like before, but these were different. They looked a little more robust and more tallied to fit Misao's hands, making them more effective. Lastly, she was wearing greaves that on each side had a saw. Another thing different was they seemed to have glowing lines, bluish to grey.

"Misa-chan, is that you?" Ayano asked the changed teen with uncertainly, not knowing what to do.

Grey Heart looked at Ayano flatly, "I thought you heard me, when I said my name was Grey Heart."

Ayano winched at tone, it was cold toward her. This brought out the fear that her friend was gone.

As for Grey Heart, she looked at Ayano and soon remembered that was her friend.

"I guess that's expected," Grey Heart muttered. "You're talking about my _human_ form."

"Human form?" questioned Ayano with a tilted head, confused.

Grey Heart nodded, "Yes, Misa-chan as you calls her. Is my human form that I take when not fighting."

Ayano was even more confused at the reply, but it was starting to make sense.

"So, what are you?" Ayano asked again, wanting answers.

"I'm the part that has been sleeping in Misao all this time. I'm the goddess, Grey Heart," Grey Heart answered while placing a hand on her chest.

"A goddess," Ayano muttered completely dumbfounded at such a reply.

This goddess wasn't like anything she had seen or heard of before. Even the term that Doman said was confusing. He called her a CPU, how can a computer be involved in this?

Grey Heart eye's became a little unfocused. Ayano became worried at seeing this.

"It would seem my time is up," Grey Heart muttered while placing a hand on her head.

"Your time is up," Ayano replied.

"Yes, Misao is fully awakening to where we will be fused into one, like it should have been from the beginning," Grey Heart answered.

Ayano was about to talk to goddess more, but her eyes glow lessened. Ayano assumed that the fusion that Grey Heart was talking about is finished.

The goddess shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs.

"Man, this is like a darn brain freeze," she muttered at the headache, holding her head.

"Misa-chan, your back!" cried out a joyous Ayano, seeing that friend was back.

Misao looked Ayano; she raised an eyebrow at such a reply.

"What are you talking about Ayano," she questioned her friend. "Who wouldn't I be…wait a second! Where is that guy?!"

Misao looked around franticly, trying to find Doman.

Ayano sweat-dropped at Misao's outburst, it would see she doesn't remember her fight.

Misao suddenly winched as a memory hit, her eyes widened in fright.

"N-no way, I-I did that," Misao muttered in fear at defeating Doman, she even held out her hands.

She couldn't see any blood or bodily fluids. But the sensation was there or the memory of her doing it.

"I…"

"Misa-chan, you didn't do anything wrong," Ayano spoke softly to her friend while walking slowly toward her.

Misao looked at Ayano, seemly listening to her friend.

"I know that he would have killed both us," Ayano replied. "So, its self-defense all the way," Ayano hopped this could help reassure her friend and herself.

Misao nodded slowly, knowing that Ayano had a point. But…it was still unnerving for her. There was also another thing to think about; he burst into cubes like those monsters she fought, if so. What did that make him?

Misao could see that Ayano was still limping, she flew toward her.

Ayano's eyes widened at seeing her fly at her, "Misa-chan, you can fly?!

Misao stopped instantly at hearing, "What, I…didn't notice."

Ayano slumped with a sweat-drop at her friends antics. Even Misao chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"How could you…never mind. This day just keeps getting freakier by the minute," Ayano muttered to herself.

Misao went back to flying at Ayano, "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you, Misa-chan," Ayano thanked her friend who she leaned onto.

Not surprising, Misao didn't seem that bothered with Ayano's weight.

"Want to go the nurse's office?" Misao asked Ayano, knowing that she is in pain.

"I think that would be best, but shouldn't you…change back," Ayano replied unsure that her friend should stay in her current form.

She looked a cosplayer right now, which makes things more problematic than they needed to be.

Misao nodded, "I'll change back. So expect me not to be as strong as I am right now."

Ayano nodded, ready for Misao's drop in strength.

Misao closed her eyes, focusing. Various numbers and lines appeared around Misao. Soon, she was back to normal, even her school uniform looked intact.

"I'm glad your clothes are okay, Misa-chan," Ayano commented remembering that during her transformation, her clothes seemed to dissolve.

Misao raised an eyebrow at the comment, "What are you talking about, Ayano?"

She didn't remember much during her transformation. It still was fuzzy, but she could transform with share energy…was it. The knowledge that she gained from the fusion with her dormant self still wasn't complete.

She will need a little more time to put the pieces together. But first, she needed to help her friend.

"Well…when you're transformed your _underwear_ was exposed," a reluctant Ayano replied.

Misao's face blushed, "What?! You're pulling my leg!"

Ayano shook her head, "For a few seconds, you were only in your underwear Misa-chan."

Steam came off Misao's face; sure she didn't mind being half-dressed at home. Sure her mother would harp at her about that, but she didn't want to show off in public!

"Note to self, don't transform with people around," muttered the fang girl, getting back to helping her friend to the nurses office.

Ayano winched in pain, but kept walking off. Hopefully, it she didn't need to get a cast. She couldn't tell if there were any broken bones.

The two teens went off.

(Another part of school)

"Ah," grunted a young teenage girl, slashing at a rosebud monster.

The monster broke into cubes. As for the warrior, she looked around to see no more monsters.

"Darn it, what's up with these monsters? I know they appear everywhere lately, but this screams trap," stated the teen while rubbing her chin.

Well that was mainly from all the games that she liked to play. Already, she killed about ten monsters, but no sign of any mid-boss.

"I guess they just came here for no reason, but to cause problems. Like they have done for the past few weeks," the teenage girl muttered while her elegant sword vanished in a flash of light.

It was a strange ability that she had with that weapon, she could make it appear and disappear at will. Almost like a video game character who used there equipment.

She looked at phone, seeing the time. She let a big sigh.

"Better get out of here, Mom is expecting to be home. She already is suspicious of me coming home late," she muttered sourly, her mother was a bite of a worry wart with her.

"I guess coming home a rough up doesn't help either," the girl muttered sheepishly.

During her start of monster hunting, she underestimated a few monsters. They didn't hurt her too much, but she was sore for a while.

Her mom was livid at seeing her at such state. Her mom at times got on her case at being a bit…_tomboyish_. So it wasn't too hard for her to make something up. She didn't want her mom going off the handle at fighting monsters.

"Man, this day is tiring. I'm taking a nice warm bath at home," muttered the girl with her hands resting on her head.

She went off to her home.

(A dark void)

In this dark place, a female figure stirred. She growled at feeling Doman's failure.

"That damn baka!" she screamed enraged at his failure.

He was meant to find the person responsible for killing these low level monsters. She readily didn't care for those things, but they were important for her plans.

They were widening the creak between worlds. If she could widen that crack even more, then she could cause more chaos to increase her power. This world that she found by mistake, it contained a new energy source.

At first she over looked it, but this energy seemed right for her. However, she would need to be careful; her former enemies were suspicious at all the disappearances of various monsters, along with new ones being made.

It must because of the two worlds joining like this or another factor in play. For now, the only thing she could do was cause more havoc. That was the only way for her to harvest more of this energy.

"Just you wait you damn brats. I'll get my revenge on you, and this time. Your precious _older sisters_ won't be able to help you. Even if they wanted to, they're still lost in some world, powerless to do anything," she stated with a malicious laugh.

After all, she has a new card to play, and it was a game changer that was never seen before. Not even the original goddess had seen it before or did she? She didn't speak of it because of what it would mean for Gamindustri.

The battle for both worlds has begun.

To be continued

A/N review or comments most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star, Hyperdimension Neptuna or any other references made.

Beta Reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Two-An Elegant Goddess

Both Misao and Ayano were walking away from school. The school nurse finished looking over Ayano, being a little suspicious at seeing her injuries.

Lucky for the orange-haired teen, her injuries weren't severe, but she will be sore for a while. She can now walk by herself, even it was stung a little.

As for Misao, she felt…complete. It was a piece that was missing returned to her, without her even knowing about it. Even though she has some knowege, it still wasn't enough.

"Misa-Chan," Ayano said. "Do you know anything more about Grey Heart?"

Misao looked Ayano, perplexed on how to answer.

"Well from my fusion," Misao begin explaining. "I need share energy to transform into my HDD mode, which is the form that you've seen me earlier."

Ayano nodded, keeping quiet which was usual, as it was her that usually talked to Misao about information.

"That's why I've never transformed before, Ayano," Misao answered the best she could.

"What is share energy, Misa-Chan?" Ayano asked.

Misao scratched her head, "It's an energy made from a person's faith in something. That's all I know about it."

Ayano tilted her head at the explanation, "You mean, someone had there complete faith in you, Misa-chan."

Misao shook her head, "I don't think so. The energy that I've pulled in had a…wild feel to it."

"A wild feel?" questioned a lost Ayano.

"Yes," Misao nodded.

"So, you stole someone's energy," Ayano replied with reservation, hoping that her friend didn't steal anything.

"I don't think so Ayano," Misao replied. "From what can tell, it was made from various faiths, but I'm not sure."

Ayano could tell that her friend was trying to make sense to. So, she wasn't going to press anymore as it getting confusing for her to. She winched a little, still sore.

Misao seen this and smirked at an idea.

"Hold on Ayano, I'm going to help you," Misao stated.

Ayano looked at her friend, wondering what she was up to. It became clear seeing her transformed.

"Ayano, hold on," Misao said while grabbing on to the orange-haired girl, who screamed in fright.

Instantly Misao took off in the air carrying Ayano bride style.

Ayano held on to Misao with a death grip, as for her friend. She didn't seem to notice Ayano's grip, or it didn't bother her.

(Later-an empty lot)

Ayano was standing taking deep breaths to calm down. As for Misao, she looked around anxious about something.

"Man, I thought there would be monsters here," she muttered discouraged.

Ayano glared at her friend, "Misa-Chan, don't do that do again without telling me first!"

Misao did look a sheepish, but went back to looking for monsters. She couldn't help, but want to fight anything right away.

Ayano looked perplexed at Misao's act. Sure she was completive in a way, but this was different.

"Misa-Chan," Ayano called her friend. "Why are you so bent on hunting monsters?"

Misao suddenly brought out her weapons, causing Ayano to step back. As for the white-haired teen, she punched and kicked.

Testing her weapons, she held up her leg high up. Soon, the saw on the greave span around. Misao lowered her leg while her greave spin slowed. It did caused gash marks on the ground.

Ayano could see those things were powerful. After all, she did see them in action.

Misao looked over her gantlets, making fists. Something almost came out, but didn't.

"I'm not ready to unlock the next part," Misao muttered to herself, knowing something about her weapon.

"Misa-Chan, your starting to scare me," Ayano said her feelings at seeing her friends actions.

Misao looked at her friend, "Sorry Ayano, it's just that I'm so…antsy."

"Antsy?" a raised eyebrow Ayano questioned.

"Yeah, it's like…I have all this energy that I want to do something," Misao answered. "I can't help, but want to fight like this."

Ayano hummed, "Could it be that when you're transformed. Your personality changes a little."

Misao slowly nodded, "I think your right, Ayano. I want fight a strong monster."

Ayano slowly backed away from her friend, who seemed ready to fight anything that came her way.

Misao huffed than changed back to her human. Instantly feeling the effects subside.

"It would seem I have to use that as my trump card," Misao stated feeling how much more powerful she was when in her HDD form.

Ayano nodded with a sweat-drop. The last thing they needed was for her to be in news, she could see it now.

Crazed Cosplayer fights monsters like a magic girl!

'I think I better not mention she is like a magic girl,' Ayano thought secretly knowing Misao was similar to that genre.

"I think it's time for us to go home, Misa-Chan," Ayano said to her friend.

Misao nodded, "Right there with you Ayano. I'm ready for some food."

Ayano giggled a little at her carefree personally. It would seem some things weren't going to change with her.

The two teens went off to their homes for the day.

(A dark place)

"Where am I?" questioned a female voice, wondering why she in such a place.

From what she could see, it's a dark place that she can see. Looking around, she could make out various…numbers?

"What's with this place?" she asked again hoping for an answer.

"You must awaken," a voice said.

"What?" the girl questioned the voice that seemed everywhere and nowhere.

She looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"….Heart you must awaken, this…world needs you," the voice tried to say.

"What are you talking about?! Give me an answer!" yelled out the confused girl.

"Kou, time to wake up," a different voice said that was female.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"Huh," Kou muttered while rubbing her yellow eyes.

"I was beginning to think, I might have to be a little rough on you, my darling daughter," Kou's mother teased her offspring.

Kou looked flatly at her mother's teasing, knowing that she was like this most of the time. She started getting up from, showing that she was pretty developed for her age which was about sixteen.

Some could say it was from her mother, as she was a pretty developed woman.

However, she did take a little of her father's side with her dark blond hair, that was a bit messy. Her skin was a little darker then her moms, but not by much.

Kou's mom moved out of the way for her daughter. She did sigh seeing that Kou didn't wear normal pajamas again.

"Kou," her mom started.

"Mom, please don't start," Kou whined. "I know you want me to pajamas like I did younger, but I don't see any problems with it. Plus, don't you like to wear less at times."

Kou's mom did chuckle a little at her daughter's defiance. Knowing that she got her there.

"I can't help it Kou, you're a cutie when you want to be. Especially when you wore those pink filled pajamas when you were younger," she teased her blushing daughter.

"Mom!" screamed a blushing Kou, not knowing how to react such a…reply.

Sure she might be cute, but…it didn't sit well with her. Specially coming from her mom!

As for her mother, she disappeared before anything more could be said.

Kou sweat-dropped at having such a…_strange mother_, there were times she acted like big sister with her.

"I guess it's because she never had a younger sister," muttered Kou, knowing how her mom said wanted to have one, but couldn't.

However, she was glad to have daughter to dote on. Even though she liked to dote on her, she was fair with her and her brothers.

Kou sighed while looking in a mirror. She was about five-six, pretty tall for her age. She could tell her figure made other females a little jealous having, but she didn't flaunt it.

Even with the loose crop top, it had obvious cleavage. Her red tinted panties with saying 'I take games seriously' on them. They only helped show how developed she was.

"I might have more of my mother in me then I think," Kou muttered while changing clothes for school.

There was there loves for games, where she liked fighting console games like her brothers. Her mom loved to play online games, so much that they had to pry her away from the computer with a crowbar!

And that was if they were lucky!

Kou only sighed, done changing for the day. She went off to get breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Kou could see her mom sitting there drinking tea.

Her mom had her long blond hair in its usual style. She had on a modern green and white dress. It seem that she didn't know her daughter was there, as her eyes were closed while drinking tea.

But Kou knows that she had a sixth sense. So, her mom does know she was there. Already, her breakfast was on the table. Wasting no time, the dark blond sat down and eat.

"How is your schooling going?" Yasaka Vert asked her daughter calmly, still drinking her tea.

"It's going normally," Kou answered simply.

Vert nodded with a hum. She seemed engrossed in her thoughts.

As for Kou, she didn't pay no mind. There are times she didn't want to know what goes on in her mom's head. It didn't take long for her to finish eating.

"I'll be going," Kou said to her mom while gathering her used dishes.

"Don't forget your lunch," Vert replied to her daughter.

"Hai," Kou replied simply.

She put the dishes in the sink. She grabbed her lunch and left the house.

Vert opened her blue eyes knowing that she was alone. She sighed, knowing that her daughter was hiding something from her. What it was, she didn't know and didn't want to guess. No sense in jumping the gun.

'I wonder if Noire, Blanc, even Neptune had this much trouble with their sisters,' sighed Vert, wondering if raising a child was like raising a sister.

She didn't have a full answer, but from what the others said. It was rougher road and they were right about it being rough. She had to learn though experience.

Everything so far was fine, her children turned out great. Her oldest son was already in college while her daughter was in a high profile school. Lastly, her youngest son might join his sister at that school in a few years.

"I only hope there isn't anything sinister brewing," Vert commented knowing that she didn't have the power to do anything.

Sure she might be a little stronger than the normal human, but with no access to share energy or her weapon. She didn't stand a chance.

"If they are monsters from our dimension, why are they here now?" Vert questioned. "It's been years since we landed and though our friends would be desperate to find us. They wouldn't endanger anybody with monsters. Could it be someone else or is it a joke…so frustrating."

Vert couldn't come to any notions as there wasn't enough information. With a huff, she got up to start her day. She needed to leave for work soon, but…

"As bad I want to," Vert muttered sadly. "No starting the computer for a quick game."

Sure she could, but almost every time she starts. It's a nonstop gaming session for hours.

With a small tear of sadness, Vert left the house for work.

(With Kou)

The teen had her head down in thought, it has been quiet on the monster hunting. However that didn't stop her thoughts on why they were here with her having a weapon.

It was like yesterday.

(Flashback)

The dark blond teen was walking in empty lot, for the past two days. A feeling kept nagging at her. She even felt a little stronger.

She had no idea why, but…she couldn't take it anymore.

"Must be all the games I play," Kou muttered in disbelief. She was going to try what her feelings were telling her.

So, she held out her hand. She focused on summoning an item. After a few seconds she sweat-dropped as nothing appeared.

"Yup, too many games," an embarrassed Kou stated. "It's all in my he-"

Soon a bright light flashed came from her hand, Kou screamed in fright. It didn't hurt like she thought it would, but now she was holding something.

"What the," Kou muttered holding an elaborate broadsword.

It wasn't too big, about three to four feet long. The guard looked golden, even the sword looked made of pure silver.

Kou looked over her new sword. "Is this thing real? I mean…weapons don't appear like this."

She even waved it around. It did have weight, but not too much where she couldn't weld it. It would seem it was made for her specially.

"I need to make sure it's real," Kou said wanting to know if it real. Even if her gut was say it was.

Looking around, she spotted a stack of newspapers.

"It's worth a shot," Kou shrugged, walking toward the stack. She raised her sword in overhead strike.

She brought down the sword.

*Clank*

Kou gasped at seeing the newspapers sliced in half, it even chipped the sidewalk a little. Kou brought up her sword to see if it was damage, it wasn't.

"What kind of weapon is this? Whatever it is, it's mine and incredibly strong," Kou commented. Her feelings and getting a feel for the sword confirmed that.

It wasn't long before the teen started using that weapon on monsters.

(Flashback's end)

"And I thought my life would be normal," Kou muttered. "I don't know if this is a good thing. From games, anime, and manga this is the beginning of big problems."

Kou continued walking toward school.

(Later in a parking lot)

*Wham*

The monster gave off on last cry before dying.

Ayano did winch in sympathy for it, as she watched her friend fight monsters. Only this time, it was in HDD mode.

Misao said she wanted to get a feel for it and man. She was destroying monsters left and right.

"Come on!" Misao exclaimed to group of horses with wings.

Even goofing looking, they had a mean attack.

Misao smirked at seeing them coming at her. She didn't waste any time in taking them on!

Ayano didn't know how her friend fought before, so she couldn't tell how much different she fought.

Misao smirked at finishing off the rest of the horses. "I can't help myself when I'm like this."

Ayano simply sweat-dropped at Misao's reply knowing that she liked to fight while in that form.

Misao turn back into her normal school uniform.

"Another thing to love about my transformation, my clothes won't get ruined," Misao smiled at how handy this was.

Ayano slowly nodded in agreement. Sure it wouldn't hurt her normal clothes, but what about transforming? Ayano sighed, knowing that her friend was careful about it.

Before changing into Grey heart, she made sure that she was alone. Not even Ayano watched. Well that mainly because she didn't want to watch it.

Misao didn't care to much if her friend seen her change.

"Too much for your Ayano," Misao replied, seeing Ayano look a little unnerved at all the fighting.

"Yes," Ayano nodded. "I know that those monsters might be…bad, but I'm unsure of you fighting them," she replied reserved.

"I really didn't give it any thought," Misao shrugged. "I mean, they were the ones who first attacked me."

Ayano understand what her friend was getting at. Those monsters seemed to attack them with no regard. Another idea came to her, what about Doman?

"Misa-Chan, do you think that someone is behind this?" Ayano asked her friend, seriously.

Misao looked at Ayano, seemly perplexed by the question. "What makes you say that?"

"Doman, seemed to know about the monsters. Plus, he also knew about you fighting, so it would seem someone is doing this," Ayano replied firmly.

Misao slowly nodded, thinking about the information. It was true that he did know about her to extent. If so, then what was there to gain from it?

"That's possible Ayano," Misao replied. "If so, who would want to do it?"

Ayano shook her head. "That is a mystery that we have to solve. Unless we talk to your mom, she might know something," she replied, unsure about what action to take.

Misao look soured a little. "I'm unsure about letting mom know. She can be rather…_strict_ on those things."

Ayano didn't know what to think about the reply, as she seen that side of Misao's mom before. It was when she started dating Misao's older brother.

"I guess you have a point Misa-Chan," Ayano amended. "Still if things get out of hand, lets tell someone about it."

Misao nodded. "I'll agree to that. For now, I'm going to control my power better."

"Okay, but I might stay out of that. I'm no fighter, and…it would be best for me to stay out it," Ayano commented while tapping her index fingers together.

"No problem Ayano," Misao agreed with her friend. She didn't have to fight with her, as she wasn't that type.

She did wonder if she will get some help down the road.

(The weekend)

Kou looked around the park. She was to meet up with a friend of hers.

The dark blond teen was wearing a simple brown t-shirt with jean shorts. The shorts had fills on ends of the legs.

Soon, a brownish eyed teen around her age appeared. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, held by a blue ribbon. She was dressed in a yellowish t-shirt with beige shorts.

"Yamato," Kou greeted with a smile at her friend.

Yamato only waved at her friend. Even though they go to different schools, they managed to keep their friendship.

"You ready for the movie?" Kou asked her friend, since that is what they wanted to do.

"As long it's not bad one, if not. You owe me a karaoke segment," Yamato replied with a small smile.

Kou laughed. "Deal, let's go."

The two teens walked off to see there movie. They soon came to lot that had no one there. Walking there a flash of blue light appeared.

Suddenly, a group of cat-like monster appeared before the teens.

"What is going on?" Yamato asked at seeing the site of monsters appearing. She heard about them, but didn't expect them to real.

Kou became on edge, knowing what can happen with them involved. It usually ends with her fighting.

"Yamato, we need to move away slowly," Kou whispered to her friend.

Yamato nodded, thinking that was safest thing to do.

The two friends slowly moved to the side. It didn't work as the monsters spotted them and attacked!

"Darn," Kou muttered as she would have to fight in front of her friend.

Yamato stepped back slowly, but these monsters seemed ready to attack her.

One leaped at Yamato with wicked looking claws. Yamato let out a whimper, knowing that that thing meant business.

Kou ran at the monster to halt it's bout with a fist.

"Kou, what are you doing?" Yamato barely could say, as Kou was faster than she ever seen before.

Kou summoned her sword and slashed at the monster that attacked them.

Her attacker cried out while dissolving into cubes.

Kou didn't waste any time, she gripped her sword with both hands and got into a ready stance.

"Kou," Yamato muttered. "What is going on here?!"

"Not now Yamato!" Kou shot back to her friend. "I'll explain later!"

Yamato didn't know how to respond to her friend's outburst, but she could see. That Kou seem to know what to do. With that thought, she stepped back to let her friend fight.

"You had to ruin my day," Kou growled while charging at the nearest monster.

It dodged her strike, but Kou was ready. As she followed with another strike that connected. Kou even dodged another one that tried to attack her back.

"You're not doing that again," Kou muttered, remembering how she let her guard down and got hurt for it.

Yamato was fixated on fight before her. It did seem like Kou did know how to fight to extent. She made sure to stay out of it.

Kou slashed at another cat, these weren't the toughest monsters she faced. They were fast enough to be a threat.

Unknown to either of teens, someone watched this from the air. This person was a white armored being with weapon on his back. It looked like a white sword, but the handle had a trigger near the top. There was even a barrel along the top of the sword.

"This must be the one who is interfering," he stated, seeing Kou fighting off the monsters just summoned here.

He know Doman had found the person, but no information was told who it was. If it was this girl, how could she. She was a regular human even with that share weapon.

"No matter, this girl needs to be taken out," the being muttered reaching for its gun blade.

As for Kou, she finished the last monster. "That's the last one, good."

Yamato let out a breath in relief. This was nerve racking to watch. Now that it was over, time to get some answers!

"Kou," Yamato called out to her.

Kou looked at friend and winched, seeing the glare on her friend's face. "Great."

"Is this prank that you set up?" the brown-haired teen asked firmly.

"It isn't one," Kou replied sheepishly.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the answer, knowing her friend wasn't lying to her. If this wasn't a prank, did this mean that those monsters were real?

Yamato was about to talk again, but gunshot ring in the air.

Acting on instinct or whatever, Kou jumped on to the ground. With some luck, she dodged a bullet that would have hurt her.

"I missed, than again. I didn't really try to hit her," a cold voice commented at Kou's dodging the bullet.

Both of the teens looked up, and were perplexed at seeing such a being. He landed close to them while pointing his gun sword at Kou.

Kou stiffened at such hostile action, she got up and raised her sword at the ready.

"How were you able to kill Doman?" he asked Kou, coldly.

"What?" an eyebrow raised Kou questioned at hearing a name. She doesn't know anybody or anything with that name.

Even Yamato looked confused at this, but they didn't have much time to think about it. The armored being charged at Kou, who blocked it with her sword.

Kou grunted at feeling such strength. She struggled to hold her opponent back.

"You couldn't have killed him," commented the being. "You're too _weak_."

Kou was insulted at the reply, but wouldn't say anything. She lashed out with kick, which connected, but…

"Ow!" Kou screamed in pain, that guy's body felt like steel!

"Nice try baka, the only thing that could hurt me is that share weapon," the being taunted Kou's attempt to hurt him.

Kou jumped back to gain distance from her opponent. As for her next plan of attack, she didn't know what to do. This guy seemed stronger than any monster she faced, plus his skin seemed like steel.

'I don't what this guy's problem is, but he isn't going to leave me alone,' Kou thought, knowing he wanted to hurt her or worse.

"Cute, you thinking on a plan," the being mocked Kou.

Kou's mouth thinned, trying not to take the bait. It didn't matter, as her opponent charged at her!

"Darn," muttered Kou, raising her blade to block it.

"Blade Burst," the being spoke his attack, with a glowing blade.

Kou did block it, but the blow knocked her back a few feet.

"Kou!" Yamato screamed her friend's name, seeing how she took that hit.

Kou stopped her skid, landing on her hands and knees. She glared at her opponent, he was toying with her! This made growl in frustration. She was outmatched by him as she was.

"Defiant intel the end, so be it," the being commented coldly while slowly walking toward Kou.

Kou lowered her head down, trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, the same feeling that she had before, like with her sword. Appeared again.

'This is no time for gut feelings!' thought Kou. 'I don't need another weapon! I need power!' she gripped her sword, knowing if she didn't do anything right now.

She and her friend were toast!

Unknown to everyone, Kou's eyes had flashing power icons.

Yamato stiffened, one of those funny feelings came back. It was a…sensation of sorts with her. She has periods where she knows things were going to happen. She didn't know where it came from or why she had it. All she knows that it was screaming at her to tell Kou something.

Yamato shook her head and yelled. "Kou!"

Kou looked at her friend, wondering what she wanted.

"Don't fight it! Embrace what you're holding back! It will save us!" she screamed to her friend.

As for the armored being, he chuckled at such a cry. Such a curious cry from a bunch of children.

Kou raised an eyebrow at the reply, wondering how Yamato knew that. But she didn't think about it anymore! She embraced this feeling!

A green light filled the area as Kou stood up.

Yamato looked perplexed at seeing this, but knew whatever it was. It was a part of Kou, what part she wasn't sure.

As for their attacker, he stepped back in fright. Knowing what this was.

'That's a CPU transformation, how is this girl able to do it!' he thought arming his gun blade.

As for Kou, she felt power flowing into her. She held her enclosed hands close to her chest. A soft green light came from there, she spread her arms to the side. Releasing the light which engulfed her.

Soon Kou's clothes vanished with that light, but it was soon replaced with a new outfit. This outfit had bikini bottoms, showing Kou's slim stomach. Her chest did have two straps that covered her breast. Her back was covered, connecting it coverings on Kou's chest and neck.

Both of her legs and arms were covered by a pale green and white boots and gloves. Her outfit also was the same color.

As for Kou's hair, it also changed into a green shade. It wasn't messy as before, it even looked longer. As a side-pony tail formed on her left side. Even her eyes were different, they changed into a bright blue with power icons.

Kou reached out, grabbing a new sword. This sword was bigger than her other one, it even looked more futuristic as in the guard had a glowing gem. It still had an elegant look to it.

Kou slashed with precise strikes with the new blade. Done with that a pair of wings appeared behind Kou's back. They resembled floating green gemstones, six on each side.

"Celadon Heart change complete," Kou muttered her name, done with her transformation into her HDD form.

Yamato looked in awe at seeing her friend's new form. Even though a little…skimpy it had an elegance to it. Much like the way her mom carried it. Speaking of which, why did those two have such curves!

Yamato could only glare at Kou's _good_ _fortune_.

As for Kou's opponent, he back off a bit. Seeing that Kou was a CPU, but if so. How in hell is she one?!

'I must kill her now! She is to dangerous to left alone,' he thought with a charge at Kou.

Kou glared at her attacking opponent, feeling her new strength with this transformation. It felt weird, it didn't feel out of place. It felt…natural.

She couldn't think about it as she was still in a fight. Raising her new blade to block the strike. Which she did, she even pushed him back. Kou smirked a little as her luck changed.

The being was enraged at being overpowered by this…child! He let this happen, he should have taken care of her when he saw her! He lunged at Kou with fast sword jabs.

Only for Kou to block each one.

"Damn you!" screamed the being, enraged.

Kou lashed out with a kick to knock back her opponent. That worked, Kou lunged with a sword strike. Which he dodged by flying into the air.

"Eat this!" he screamed while pointing his weapon at Kou.

As for the newly transformed teen, she raised her sword waiting for whatever he was going to use on her. She got her answer, he shot bullets like before. Only this time, they were more accurate and faster.

Kou dodged and blocked the bullets with surprising speed.

"Dodge all you want!" the being screamed. "Sooner or later I'll hit you! You can't reach me with that sword."

Kou glared at him, knowing he was right. If she can't get any closer, her sword was useless or…was it?

'I don't know about this, but me feelings is telling me. That this sword has an extra power,' thought Kou, blocking another shot. 'No choice, if I don't do something, I'll lose. And if that happens, I'll die with Yamato!'

Kou's mouth thinned knowing that losing wasn't an option at this point. They could ran away, but that could fail. So Kou ran forward after dodging a hail of bullets.

More bullets rained down on Kou, who stopped close enough.

"Nice try! You can't reach me, so die!" screamed out the being, targeting Kou for another around of shoots.

"Not today!" Kou yelled while swinging her sword down from an overhead strike.

A click came from the sword and it started stretching outward toward her opponent.

"What?!" screamed the being, shocked a seeing this. He had never seen such a weapon before.

So shocked from seeing it, he didn't block the strike.

*Clank*

He screamed as part of hid armored head chipped off. A bluish ooze came from the wound.

Kou didn't waste any more time, she reacted her sword and launched another whip attack. This time at his chest.

Kou stiffened at the strike landing where his heart should be, feeling sick to her stomach. She recalled her sword back to normal state. The sword shook in her hands, showing she was frightened at her actions.

'I…must warn…her,' thought the being, trying to send a message to his leader. He didn't have much time, already his body was dissolving into cubes.

Both Yamato and Kou watched as he disappeared. Nothing remand of the being. Kou let out a breath of relief and fell to her knees, completely exhausted.

"I'm…a murder," Kou muttered in fright at that killing. She may have done that with games, but this was too much for her. She even dropped her blade.

"Kou," Yamato muttered concerned for her friend. She slowly walked to her friend and did something out of character for her.

She hugged her shaken friend.

"It's all right, you only protected yourself and me, Kou. If you didn't stop him, we be dead," Yamato muttered softly to her friend, who was still shaking.

"B-but I…"

"He didn't give us much choice, Kou," Yamato replied softly. "He was the one who attacked and tried to kill us. We're fine now that only matters."

Kou only returned the hug while letting out a few tears. Yamato only held the hug helping her friend.

After a few minutes, Kou's sniffles stopped.

"Thanks Yamato, I'm feeling better now," Kou commented while wiping face off.

"No problem, but…what are you Kou?" Yamato asked while releasing her friend, who stood up.

"Believe it or not, I'm goddess," Kou replied while rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly.

Yamato raised an eyebrow while standing up. "A…goddess?"

Kou nodded. "Yes, strange when you think about it. But, I'm one for whatever reason. You could say this is my true form."

Kou proceeded to tell her friend the knowledge she gained. How she needed share energy and her fight with monsters. Done with that, Yamato looked confused at the information.

'My feeling was right again, but who thought I be friends with a goddess. Maybe not a full one or something, but what now?' thought Yamato.

Kou undid her transformation, even her sword went back to its normal state.

"Just like in anime," Kou muttered at being back to normal, well…normal as it was now.

The dark blond picked up her sword and stored it.

As for Yamato, she sighed not knowing what was ahead for them. Then she remembered seeing Kou's transformation, better warn her friend about it.

"Hey, Kou," Yamato called out.

Kou looked at Yamato, wanting to know what she wanted.

"Um…when you transform. You better make sure you're alone," she answered with a blush.

"Why is that?" Kou asked, confused. Sure she didn't see herself change, she only did the motions for it.

Yamato sighed. "Okay, you see…your underwear was showing, and I do mean it."

Steam came off Kou's face.

"You're joking right?! I mean that…you saw my underwear?!" Kou asked her friend franticly.

"Down to the last frill," Yamato stated firmly.

Kou's blush became redder, if that was possible. She should have known that would happen from all the anime, manga and games she watched.

"Noted," Kou stated meekly.

Soon, her embarrassment faded. She couldn't help, but feel a little giddy at discovering her power. At the same time, what did it mean for her? That voice did say her world was in danger, if so. What kind of danger?

That she will have to find out and be careful. There is no telling what kind of stakes there are.

This could only be the beginning for her.

To be continued

A/N comment or review welcome. As to though who are curious about Kou, she is manga only character so far. I wanted to use her and another manga only character for this story. As for who she is, you'll see in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star, Hyperdimension Neptuna or any other references made.

Beta Reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Three-Goddess Meet

Celadon heart or Kou was in air, above various monsters. She gave off a cry launching a whip attack at them.

She devastated them. She landed with a whistle.

"I know that I was stronger in my HDD form, but this is too much," Celadon heart muttered at her own strength.

She could even fly. Even if her wings didn't look like they could do that.

"I'm getting better at controlling my power, only. Will it be enough? There must be some enemy in the shadows, biding their time. If so, I need to be ready," Kou muttered with a hand on chin.

She has an unknown enemy around. From what she can think of, they must be strong.

Kou looked around, seeing no more monsters to fight. She sighed while changing back to her normal self, her school uniform replaced her outfit.

"I hope when I fight there is no one around," Kou blushed. "That outfit is to…_skimpy_ for my taste." She had seen herself while wearing it, resulting in a full body blush.

Kou only sighed at it all, there was telling what was in the future. She walked off for home.

(A dark place)

In the dark room, a female seethed. She felt the fall of her other follower, as much it frustrated her. She worked on decoding the information she received for past two days.

It was so darn scrambled!

"Done, about damn time! Now, let's see," she muttered looking over the data.

Soon she screamed in rage, seeing Kou's HDD form.

"Impossible! That world shouldn't have a CPU! How could she take out Doman and Justion…unless," she hummed in thought.

She looked over the data on monsters that were killed and spotted a pattern.

"I should have known! It wasn't one person doing it, it was _four_!" she screamed in realization. "I must have been so impatient to get free that I've over looked such an important detail."

For the past few years, she has been trapped in this limbo. She didn't have enough power to break herself out, but lately she could make others and talk to them. Even it took a lot of her power to do it. Whatever was keeping her here was slowly weakening.

"If this CPU only took out Justion, then who fought Doman. No, it can't be…have I unwitting found where four Baka CPUs landed, after all this time!" she bellowed. "But this girl isn't one of them! No she looks like that Green Heart bimbo, is this her…offspring? If she is, how can it be? Nothing like has happened before…has it?"

That question burned in her, as history were she come from this didn't happen. There had some CPUs who give up their power and lived normal lives, but they didn't give birth to any new CPUs.

"I'll find the answer later, for now focus on getting out. Then, I'll tangle with those descendants and finally have my revenge," she muttered firmly as there still much to do for her freedom.

(A Café)

Noire sat a table, waiting for her friends. She couldn't shake the feeling that sinters forces were at work. After talking to Vert, Blanc, and Neptune. They agreed to talk it in person.

Soon, she spotted Vert wearing a simple beige dress. Vert greeted Noire with a smile while taking a seat.

"It's be a while snice we meet face to face," Vert commented to her friend.

Noire smiled softly with a nod. "It has."

"What can you expect, we've been so busy with our lives," a calm female voice commented.

Both the women looked to see a five-foot brown-haired woman with blue eyes appear. She had on a white dress with a brown beret tied with a blue ribbon.  
"Hello Blanc," Noire greeted Lowee's CPU.

Blanc nodded taking her seat.

"I hope you ordered us some food," a rather playful voice said.

Noire sighed while Vert giggled. Blanc simply looked to see their last member.

She had medium length purple hair with two game pads for hair clips. She seemed to be the same height as Blanc. She had a purple jersey dress. Her blue eyes had a joyous gleam to them.

"I didn't order any food, as I got here not too long ago, Neptune," Noire stated flatly at her friend's entrance.

Neptune playfully stuck out her tongue while sitting down.

Not long a waiter came and took their order.

Vert couldn't help, but think about their changes over the past years. Even though Noire and herself didn't seem changed. They did look a little older.

Then there was both Blanc and Neptune. They were taller now than when they were in Gamindustri. As for Neptune's new hair style, she wanted a change or so she said. Vert thought it was because her own way showing that she misses her younger sister dearly.

And she wasn't alone in missing their younger sisters. There were times her friends also expressed their lounging for their younger kin.

"So, can we get to the reason why we're here," Blanc stated rather bluntly.

Noire and Vert looked serious while Neptune looked serious. Completely out of character, in the past few years. Some of her bad habits had been hammered down by having a family to care for.

She wasn't the only one, as her friends also had to change to live in this world. After all, they need to make money and other things. Not like when they were in Gamindustri.

"I know you heard what been going in the news," Vert stated firmly.

All three of the former CPUs nodded.

"I thought it was prank, but if it's not," Neptune replied unsure about it.

"Then we have a big problem," Blanc replied.

"Yes, but what can be causing it," Noire replied. "I mean if their low level monsters, they shouldn't be a problem. What concerns me if they're a prologue to something else."

That thought chilled them.

"To top it off, we're not in a position to do anything," Vert muttered sadly, knowing how powerless they were.

Noire sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if we're getting to old for this. When we were in Gamindustri, we had plenty of energy to spare. I swear, having a job and a get-up-and-go teen is too much."

There was a bit of sweat-dropping from hearing Noire complaining, however they did agree with that. They had their own problems with living here.

"I know, my Kou doesn't listen to my advice on clothing," Vert sighed sadly. "I wish she would listen to me."

"Given what you want her to wear, seeing how you were with Nepgear. It's not surprising," Blanc muttered, knowing what Vert would force on her.

Neptune nodded with Blanc's reply.

Vert give a light glare to Blanc and Neptune. "They aren't bad. What about you, doesn't your daughter drive you up the wall a little, Blanc?"

Blanc looked a down. "She does a little with her big dog, but he isn't so bad. He learned to mind at times. For the most part, she is a good child."

Noire stared at Neptune. "What about you? I'm surprised that you could raise two children, concerning that you goofed off so much in Planeteptune."

Neptune glared at Noire, but knows how much that was true. If you were to compare herself to now to the past. You would think that she was imposter.

"I had to. There my children, I couldn't leave them like an irresponsible parent. That would be very stupid of me, plus my daughter is like having Nepgear around," Neptune replied rather softly, remembering her younger sister.

Noire looked soften. "I see, so all it took was a two children with a husband. To make a lazy CPU to do some work for a change." She lightly teased.

Neptune pouted, but didn't mind it too much. Noire had lightened up while living here. Sure she can be abrasive at times, but not like before.

The group continued there talking about various things.

(Misao's room)

Misao yawned while stretching out, from her comfortable bed. She hoped this would be an easy day, as it would seem her monster hunting was picking up speed.

She barely had any time to rest after school. If everything goes right, she will have relaxing day with Ayano, as it was the weekend.

The brown-haired teen got out of bed and walked toward her closet. She picked out a pair of jean shorts and a green t-shirt.

"Time to get cracking," Misao muttered, excited.

With quick actions, she striped out of her checkered pajamas. It wasn't long before she was in her outfit.

"Ready to take on fun," Misao declared, pointing toward her door.

She about ran out of her room, she spotted her mother at the table.

"Morning, mom," Misao greeted.

"Off to see Ayano, Misao," Noire replied, knowing how her daughter gets.

"Yep, so I'll see you later mom," Misao replied while putting on her sneakers. She left the house to meet her friend.

Noire stared at door, she wanted to ask what was going on with daughter. She like her friends noticed a small change with their offspring. They were more energetic along with coming home later. It wasn't anything big, but…

"What if it's tied with the current events…no way. There no reason for our daughters to hunt monsters…is there? I mean, they don't have weapons to do the job, plus. They are only human, not like us," Noire muttered at where her thoughts were taking her.

Then again, she didn't surrender her powers. There might be a chance her daughter be more than human. If so, what would she be.

"This is getting problematic by the day," Noire sighed at mysteries taking place.

(Kou's house)

"Man, mom is starting to more suspicious of my activities," Kou muttered sourly, dressed to go out. She had denim shorts on with a red t-shirt.

Kou sighed knowing that her mom is sharp when she wanted to be. With the raise in monsters appearing, she was getting more work.

Kou hummed at this information, it was like…someone increased the rate of monsters. If that's the case, she did have an enemy working from the shadows.

"Darn, what am I going to do? With no information, I'm at a disadvantage. I wish, I could get some darn answers," Kou muttered fuming.

The only thing she could do right now, was keep fighting and hope to find something.

But for now, she was going to have a break, and this time. It won't involve monsters.

The dark blond left to meet up with her friend.

(By various vending machines)

At the machines were a trio of teens.

One of them had glasses with long dark hair. Dressed in a simple gray shirt with slacks.

The tallest one had short green hair. Dressed in green slacks and a reddish shirt.

Lastly a pink-haired teen was the shortest one of this assembly. She had a soft pink shirt and skirt.

"I wonder where Wakase-san is at," Hiyori said, wondering where their new friend was at.

She transferred to their school no too long ago, after she introduced her. After their _accidental_ meeting of sorts.

"I think she is close, she does live a bit away from where we wanted to go," Yutaka answered, knowing this was last minute.

Minami nodded, knowing their friend was coming. She's probably running a little late.

As for the day, it wasn't too hot as a lite cool breeze came though. It wasn't the blazing summers days yet.

Minami heard a low growl, one that was familiar to her. She sweated, knowing if it was what she thinks it was…

"Um…is that a cat?" an unsure Hiyori asked, pointing a cat beast. That was coiled to pounce at an unwary Yutaka.

Yutaka looked behind her to see the cat, stiffened at seeing it. "Nice kiddy."

That set the cat off, it leaped at Yutaka, claws to slash at her.  
Yutaka screamed with Hiyori not knowing what to do.

Minami grunted and charged at the cat. She held out her hand, and a scythe appeared in that hand. It was about four-foot-long, white handle. It had a simple blade. With no effort, Minami slashed at cat.

It cried out while turning into blue cubes.

"M-Minami-chan!" Yutaka mumbled, surprised at seeing her friends rescue.

Even Hiyori stiffened at seeing such an action from the teen. The soft spoken teen wasn't a violet sort.

Minami was about to reply to her friends, but stopped. She spotted even more cats with other monsters.

"Darn," Minami muttered, knowing this day just got bad. She was hoping for off day, so much for that!

But there was a problem, she glanced back, seeing her friends. They could be hurt in this fight she was about to have. Sure she could take them on, as they weren't the strongest monsters she faced, but…

"No choice, I have to do it," Minami muttered. She looked at her friends. "I'll take care of these monsters, plus. I'm sorry for anything I'll say in the next few minutes."

Both Hiyori and Yutaka looked confused at Minami's reply. They were already stumped on her having a weapon, with her knowing how to use it. But what was she talking about?

Minami closed her eyes and soon was engulfed in a green light. Her scythe burst into light with her clothes, leaving her in her white bra, with pink ribbons. Her panties had two red bows on front of her pink panties.

"Minami-chan!" Yutaka screamed with a blush at seeing her half naked.

Hiyori didn't know what to think, was wondering if this was a magic trick or write it down as story for a manga. The handsome prince coming for her princess….

'Stop thinking that!' Hiyori thought. 'I can't be thinking about my friends like that! Specially in this situation!'

Minami underwear was dissolving, but was replaced with a skintight suit, covering her torso. Her arms and legs were covered with gloves and boots. They all shared the same color, ivory with blue lines.

Minami's green hair changed into a dark color with blue highlights. She opened her red-orange eyes with power icons. Two new scythes came to Minami's waiting hands. These new scythes looked beautiful, as the handles seemed to be made of pure ivory. The blades had snowflakes engraved into them.

Minami practiced slashed with both of them, showing she knows how to use them. Minami then held them in reverse grips while squatting down.

"Minami-chan," Yutaka muttered as her friend was done transforming.

"All right you bakas," Minami muttered, angrily. "You had to ruin my day with this. So now pay the price!" She charged at the monsters.

Instantly, one of the monsters leaped at Minami. Minami with unusual grace, dodged it. She slashed at it, instantly killing it. Minami then twirled around with another slash at a monster behind her.

Both Yutaka and Hiyori looked a little green at seeing carnage being unleased by their friend.

A pair of box-like wings appeared behind Minami. She took off into the air, dodging another attack by a monster. Minami then brought her scythes together. The bottom one's blade straightened.

Minami slammed the scythe into one of monsters below her. Ending the monster and chipping the sidewalk.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Hiyori muttered in disbelief. It would seem that those scythes lock together for a bigger attack.

Even Minami's fighting style was different. It seemed to focus on speed and efficacy. She was a whirlwind of blades.

Minami landed, glaring at next group of monsters. "Still want more? Fine with me, I have plenty of anger to dish out." She growled out.

Minami charged with her scythe still locked into one piece.

(Near-by)

Both Ayano and Misao stopped as they heard various noises. They sounded liked someone…cursing?

Misao felt a weird sensation like…something was taking her stuff. She looked in the direction where the noises were coming from, lost on what to do.

"Misa-chan, what's wrong?" Ayano asked her friend.

"I…don't know Ayano," Misao slowly answered. "It's like someone is taking something from me."

Ayano raised an eyebrow, confused at the reply. What is being taken from her friend.

Misao's mouth thinned and pointed to a spot. "I'm going to found out what is going on over there!"

Ayano stepped back as Misao transformed into Grey Heart. Done transforming, she flew off to spot.

"Wait Misa-chan!" Ayano screamed while reaching out for her. But it was too late, the goddess already was too far away to hear her cry.

"Darn it Misa-chan! Why did you do that?!" Ayano huffed out with stomping her foot.

She then heard more noises like someone was fighting, this chilled her.

"If someone or something is fighting then…."

Ayano didn't think any more about it, she ran in the direction that Misao flew. She might not help her in this fight, but she still wanted to make sure she was okay.

(Another place near-by)

Kou was also flying toward the place where Minami was at. She had the same feeling as Misao.

"This is nuts! What is causing these feelings! First I have one that makes my sword, then one for my transformation. And now this! I wish they would stop jerking me around!" Cerldon Heart screamed out, frustrated at everything that been going on.

She left Yamato behind before she knew it. Hopefully she wouldn't be to mad, as this feeling and those noises were driving her crazy!

"I hope there isn't another one of those guys," Kou muttered, thinking about armored being that attacked her.

Sure she gotten stronger, but would it be enough.

"Only one way to find out," Kou muttered, increasing her speed to see what was going on.

(Another place)

A female grunted while hitting a monster with a metallic tonfa. She had long lite brown hair that reached to her waist. Her burgundy eyes were in glare at seeing two more monsters.

She was dressed in trendy shirt with a lite green dress.

"Why are there monsters here?!" Wakase Izumi cried out, enraged at having her day ruined.

She ran at the remaining monsters, striking them with her two tonfas. As she been doing this for the past few weeks. For whatever reason, she owned these weapons with a transformation.

Done with that, Izumi sighed. "Done, I'm glad it's ove-. "

"Take that you Baka!" screamed a female.

Izumi stiffened at such a cry. The sound of something slamming the ground, it even felt like the ground shook a little.

"What was that?" Izumi questioned while looking in the direction where that noise was coming from.

She even heard more cries with a new feeling.

"Wait a minute. Is that where Kobayakawa, Tamura, and Iwasaki-san are at!" Izumi exclaimed, as that seemed to be the place they were meeting at.

Izumi stiffened at thought of her friends getting hurt. As there might more monsters there or something else there. She couldn't place it, but something felt out of place. Like someone was taking her energy.

Izumi shook her head. "This isn't the time to be _ambivalent_! I need to get over right now! I better transform, so I'm at my best to stop whatever it is!"

Izumi was engulfed in a green light. She jumped into the air, as she did that. Her clothes turned into cubes. Izumi held up her head as her hair was being tied into a ponytail, with a glowing blue hair tie. She was naked for a second, a deep purple skintight suit covered her torso. Same colored gloves and boots were the next to appear on her, on chest was a capital N. The next thing to appear was wings, they were butterfly in appeared, but made up of glowing lines.

Izumi stood up, reaching for two tonfa. Bigger then ones she had before, on the ends they a blade with what looked a gun barrel. Izumi grabbed them and posed.

"I'm ready to fight," Izumi spoke with a calmer tone, as she changed. She didn't understand it, but she seemed more mature or calmer.

Wasting no time, she flew off to the place.

"Hang on, I'm on my way," Izumi muttered, concerned for her friends.

(With Minami)

"Goodbye, you waste of space!" Minami screamed at the last monster with slash.

The monster disappeared in flash of blue.

"It's over," Hiyori muttered with a huge sweat-drop. She didn't know her friend had such a…mean streak in her.

Yutaka was frightened of her silent friend. As this wasn't a site she liked to see, especially from her soft-spoken friend. Who seemed so kind.

As for Minami, she relaxed with scythes returning to their reverse grips. She huffed at having her day ruined. She looked to were her frightened friends were at.

"You two okay?" she asked them.

"I think we're okay, but what about you, Minami-chan?" a concerned Yutaka meekly asked.

Minami waved a hand. "I'm fine, Chibi."

Yutaka stiffened at Minami calling her short.

"Minami-chan, why did you call Yu-chan Chibi?" Hiyori asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

Minami was about to reply, but stopped. She shook head.

"I'm sorry…. Yutaka-san."

"Minami-chan?" Yutaka replied, confused as what was going on.

Even Hiyori wanted to know what the deal was.

"When I change into Ivory Heart, this form. I can't control my mouth or my emotions that well. I'm one par with my mother, when she is enraged," Ivory Heart answered her friends.

"Okay, but are you a magic girl?" Hiyori slowly asked while walking toward Minami, with Yutaka following.

Instantly, Minami glared at Hiyori. Hiyori froze in fear at such a glare.

"I. Am. Not. A. Magic girl, I'm a goddess damn it!" Minami yelled out in rage, as that term seemed to anger her.

She even pointed one of scythes at Hiyori. To proclaim her status.

"Yes, Ivory Heart-sama!" Hiyori screamed out with a bow.

Even Yutaka bowed at seeing such rage from her friend.

Minami sweat-dropped. "Your forgiven, Tamura-san. Please call me like you normally do. We're friends."

Both Yutaka and Hiyori relaxed, as it would seem their friend was the same person they knew.

Minami smiled with her friends while relaxing her weapons. That stopped at she spotted two more monsters.

"They don't know when to quit," Minami muttered while facing them, ready to fight.

The two monsters were far apart, but Minami could get them easy.

"Banzai!" screamed out a female, above one of the monsters.

Minami stiffened at cry, as that spooked her with a new feeling.

Grey Heart landed on the monster with a punch. The monster was flattened into cubes, with the cement cracking. Her used gauntlet seemed to have a drill at the bottom, glowing the same color as the gauntlet.

"That's what I call an entrance," Grey Heart smirked at her victory. She spotted Minami, but looked at the other monster.

"Batter up, pal!" Grey heart yelled out to the other monster.

The drill on her gauntlet went back into place, she was about ready kick the monster with a powered kick.

*Slash*

"What the?!" Grey Heart screamed as her prey was killed by a…whip sword.

"Looks like I'm here in time," Celadon Heart muttered as her sword recited back.

She landed where the monster was, she spotted the other goddess. She looked confused as they looked like her.

Minami growled at the two entrances, feeling that they were…_rivals_. She even tightened her grip on her weapons.

"Minami-chan," Yutaka muttered at seeing this, as they seem to enraged her friend.

Grey Heart stared at Celadon Heart, feeling enraged at being blocked. This girl had to intrude! That was rude!

"Who are you?!" Grey Heart demanded at Celadon Heart with a raised fist.

Celadon Heart looked at Grey heart, confused at such hostilely. She pointed to herself.

"Yes, you! Why did get my prey?" Grey Heart screamed at the goddess.

"Your prey?" Minami asked with a growl.

Both Grey Heart and Celadon Heart looked at her, confused.

"I saw both of them first. So they were mine to kill," Minami stated to both. "So get lost you darn monkey, and take your cow friend with you."

Grey Heart growled at this jab. "Watch your mouth. I don't know this girl," she pointed at Celadon heart. "I didn't see your name on those monsters! So they were free game."

Minami felt her rage boil. She couldn't understand it, but seeing those two enraged her.

Celadon Heart glared at Minami. Sure she may be well-downed, but that was no reason to call her a cow! She gripped her sword tightly.

"Yu-chan," Hiyori whispered. "I think we better step back. This is getting tense."

Yutaka nodded, feeling the tension in the air. It was like they were about fight each other, dispute they looking alike.

A soft growl came from the side. Everyone looked to see an enraged cat-monster.

"I swear! Those things are really…enraging me!" Minami screamed at seeing another monster appear.

*Bang*

That monster was gone, as a…beam shot killed it.

"I agree they are a pain," Izumi said while in the air, she was the one who did it with her tonfu.

It had a dual function, a melee weapon with a beam cannon.

Grey Heart growled. "Another one! I'm don't know where they keep coming from, but no more! It's on!"

Grey Heart rushed at Minami, before she could react. Grey Heart kicked her, launching Minami away.

Both Yutaka and Hiyori screamed their friends name.

Izumi landed with her eyes widening at seeing such a hostile action taken. Even Celadon Heart's mouth thinned at Grey Heart thoughtless attack.

As for Minami, she slammed her scythes in the ground to stop her momentum, which worked. She glared at Grey Heart with a growl.

"You want to fight bitch, then let's get it on!" Minami screamed with her eyes glowing brighter. She primed her weapons for a strike.

"Wait! This is getting out of hand! I know you called me a cow for no good reason, but we don-!"

Celadon Heart couldn't say anymore as Minami charged at with her weapons. She blocked the overhead strike with a grunt. Minami glared at Celadon Heart while flying a little over head her opponent.

'She is a little shorter than me, but strong! How can she be so strong?!' Celadon Heart thought at Minami's power.

She hasn't felt this more strength snice her fight with that being.

"Your first cow!" Minami growled. "After I'm done with you. That monkey is next." She muttered increasing the pressure on Celadon Heart.

Celadon Heart glared at Minami. "I'm not a _cow_. Plus, your wrong in thinking that I'll be easy!" She kicked Minami off of her.

Minami slide back from the force, surprised. That cow was stronger than she looked. She readied her scythes.

"We will see…cow," Minami taunted her opponent.

The two cried out while charging at each other.

Izumi didn't know what to think about this, as they looked like her. The clothes, the eyes and their weapons. They seemed similar to her own. Her thoughts were stopped as Grey Heart charged her.

*Clank*

Izumi stopped the punch with her tonfu, but slide back.

'Dang, she is powerful! She might be strong as me or more," Izumi thought at Grey Heart's strength.

"Nice block, but I will not be hurt again. As I meet one of your friends," Grey Heart muttered to Izumi, glaring at thinking about her last encounter with Doman.

Izumi looked confused. "What are you taking about? I thought that I was the only one?"

Grey Heart only growled. "Like I'm to believe that! How do I know your waiting for me to lower my guard and then bam. I'm not taking that chance, Baka!"

Izumi heard a buzz saw, acting on instinct. She pushed Grey Heart back, and not a second later, Grey Heart lashed out with a kick.

"Ow," Izumi muttered as two small gashes appeared on her torso.

She could now see the saws on Grey Hearts greaves. Izumi couldn't help, but shiver at such weapons.

'She's a walking sawmill! She isn't playing around,' Izumi thought at seeing how dangerous her opponent was.

"Is that all! I haven't begun to fight, and your chickening out!" Grey Heart taunted Izumi with a smirk.

Izumi's blood boiled as her pride was hurt. She flew back, but pointed her tonfu as Grey Heart. Grey Heart raised an eyebrow.

*Bang*

Grey Heart cursed while dodging the beam. Before she knew it, Izumi appeared in front of her!

Izumi quickly jabbed Grey Heart with the blunt end of one left handed tonfu. The wind was knocked out of Grey Heart's lungs. Izumi then slashed with her vibrating blade with the right tonfu.

Grey Heart blocked it with her gantlet, the sound of metal grinding filled the air. Acting quickly, Grey Heart kicked Izumi off her. She took deep breaths to regain her breath. She looked at her gantlet, she spotted an incision.

"Darn," she muttered at Izumi's weapons power. It would she was a medium fighter.

"Not so easy now," Izumi taunted Grey Heart with a smirk of her own. She even had her hands on her hips.

Grey Heart smirked back as combative nature awakened. "Now that's more like it!"

The white haired goddess charged at Izumi. Now this was the challenge she was missing.

Izumi responded to this with her own charge.

As for the battle between Minami and Celadon Heart.

"Darn it!" Celadon Heart screamed, furious at Minami's dodging her strikes.

She lanched another whip attack at Minami.

"Your too slow!" Minami taunted, still dodging the whip attack with ease.

Celadon Heart growled at having such a nimble opponent. She never fought anyone who could dodge like this, with being so strong!

Minami closed the gap, and slashed at Celadon Heart. Celadon Heart grimed at a small cut on her cheek.

"Your nothing, but a slow, dimwitted cow! I'm better then you," Minami said with a smirk, as she filed away.

Celadon Heart screamed at Minami, chasing after her.

"What are your goa do?" Minami taunted. "I'm too fast for you!"

Celadon Heart glared at Minami. She might have an attack that could work, but it was very powerful. The last time she used it, the monster was cut to ribbons.

'I'll hold back; I don't want to kill her. But I sure as heck want to take her down a peg!' Celadon Heart thought reading her whip sword.

Minami flipped to face her opponent. She smirked seeing she stopped. By the looks of things, she was going to launch another attack.

'Like that would work,' Minami thought, as she was able to dodge anything she threw at her.

"Valkyrie's Cry!" Celadon Heart called out her attack.

She whipped her sword at Minami. Minami raised an eyebrow as she was too far way to be hit by it. But she screamed as tiny cuts appeared over her torso, arms and legs.

Both Yutaka and Hiyori screamed at seeing their friend getting hurt. There also seemed to be noise in the air like a…cry?

"How's that?!" Celadon Heart shot back to Minami with a smirk.

Minami growled at Celadon Heart, enraged at being hurt. She didn't think that cow had such an attack!

"Now are you going to stop? This fight is meaningless," Celadon Heart said to Minami softly, as she didn't want to hurt her. She didn't think they had to be enemies.

"Oh no, cow! It's now got _personal_!" Minami screamed bringing her scythes close to her chest.

Celadon Heart readied for anything. She didn't know what Minami could do.

Suddenly, Minami vanished in flash of white light. Celadon Heart's eyes widened in shock, she flew into the air. As it would seem she charging at her, what it was. She didn't want to get hit with it.

Not a second later, Minami appeared in her place with a slash. Cement broke with ice forming from the attack.

"What the…" Celadon Heart muttered in disbelief, it would seem that Minami can teleport to a spot.

Minami cursed at missing her target, taking deep breaths. As that move took a lot out of her. She just learned it and it takes a lot of energy to use.

"This is insane," Hiyori muttered at the fight taking place. Sure she seen stuff like this from manga, games and anime. But to see it in real life…it was unreal!

"Misa-chan! What are you doing?!" screamed a female voice, clearly enraged.

Grey Heart stiffened, knowing who that was. Sure enough, she spotted a wheezing Ayano.

"Oh no," she muttered.

Izumi stopped, seeing this change.

"Kou, you better explain what the heck is going on?!" screamed another enraged female voice.

"Yamato, stay back! I'm fighting someone dangerous!" Celadon Heart screamed back to her friend, who appeared also wheezing.

Minami looked confused, she wanted to attack her, but held.

"Minami-chan, I think it's better you stop," Yutaka called out to her friend.

Izumi stiffened at hearing that name. She looked at Minami.

"Is that you, Iwasaki-san?" Izumi asked her.

Minami looked at Izumi, confused. "How do you know my last name?"

"It's…me, Wakase Izumi," Izumi answered back with a hand on her chest.

Yutaka, Hiyori, and Minami looked shocked.

"It can't be, Wakase is like me," Minami muttered, unsure learning about her new friend.

Hiyori looked at where Celadon heart, she spotted Yamato. She stiffened in realization, as she seen Yamato before.

"President, is that you?!" Hiyori called out to Celadon Heart.

"Busted," Celadon heart muttered with a sweat-drop.

She looked Hiyori and sighed.

"Yes, it's me Hiyorin."

Hiyori cried out in shock.

"Tamura-san, you know that person?" Yutaka asked her friend, seeing the teen reaction.

"That's my senior, she's in charge of the manga club at school," Hiyori answered while pointing at Kou.

"What?! You know this cow!" Minami screamed in shock at hearing this, pointing at Kou.

"Will you stop calling me a cow!" Kou screamed with a throbbing vein. "I have a name and it's Yasaka Kou!"

Minami was about to yell back, but held her tongue.

"Misa-chan, I think you were fighting with other goddess," Ayano muttered with a sweat-drop.

Misao nodded. "It would seem so."

"So what now? Do we continue our fight or we stop and shake hands?" Minami asked, confused on what to do.

Her instincts were screaming to fight, but there didn't seem any reason to do it. As it would seem they were similar to her.

"I for one think it's time to stop," Kou stated. "We have questions, and together we could answer them."

Minami took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll stop Yasaka-san."  
Kou nodded, but looked at Grey heart. Wondering what she was going to do. As it would seem that she sparked this fight.

Misao sighed while recalling her weapons. She walked toward Minami with Ayano following.

"I know when I'm beat," Misao replied. "So, I'll stop."

Both Kou and Minami put away their weapons, helping to ease the tension. Izumi flew to where her friends were at, she also put away her weapons.

As for their injuries, they were minor. They would heal in no time as there healing was a bit faster transformed.

"To think their others like you, Kou," Yamato muttered to friend while walking beside her flying friend.

Kou nodded. "I know, but this might help me. They might have information about my transformation or the monsters. If not, they would make powerful allies."

Yamato nodded, understanding. For what she saw they were as strong as Kou.

The group of teens now stood together to talk to each other, in a circle.

"While we're being civil, who are you really?" Izumi asked Kou, Misao. "I'm familiar with Iwasaki-san, but not you."

Kou nodded. "I'm Yasaka Kou, right now I'm Celadon Heart in this form."

Misao raised a hand. "I'm Kusasake Misao, when transformed. I'm Grey heart."

After those two said their names, eyes widened a bit.

"That's sounds similar to my transformed name," Izumi said. "It's Palatinate Heart. As for my normal name, it's Wakase Izumi."

"I'm Iwasaki Minami, but you might have to call me Ivory Heart like this. As I have a hard time…controlling myself like this," Minami replied.

Kou looked at Minami flatly, as that was right on the mark.

Each of them said where they went to the same school. Only not all of them meet each other before this day.

"It would seem they are goddess like you, Misa-chan," Ayano commented to the group.

"Four goddess, each with different colored name. Talk about strange, makes you wonder if you guys are from a different world," Hiyori said looking at each of the goddess.

"You can forget that theory, Hiyorin. I was born here, not in a different world," Kou stated, as she checked and it would seem that was born here.

The others replied that they born in japan. As there were people they knew remembered seeing them younger.

"Then, I wonder why you can transform? I mean how does it work?" Hiyori said to her senior.

Kou surged. "I don't know, Hiyorin. Unless you consider having a strange mom."

"A strange mom?" Hiyori asked, confused as she didn't hear much of Kou's mom.

"She acts like a big sister with me as times," Kou answered with a sigh.

Yamato nodded in agreement, as she been around Vert to see it. She wasn't as clingy to Kou now as she was younger. Then again, Kou didn't mind as much younger.

"Tell me about it," Misao stated with a sigh. "There are times with my mom. That she is bossy! I know I'm an airheaded at times, but she doesn't have to harsh about it."

Everyone looked at Misao.

"I don't know if that's strange?" Yutaka said. "I've had my share of times with my mom like that."

"I guess, but it seems she is like that most of time," Misao replied. "However, dad said that she calmed down. As she was rougher younger or something, I don't know."

Ayano nodded, knowing how Misao's mom can be.

"I don't know how to comment on that, but. My mom is a little strange," Izumi spoke up.

Everyone looked at her, wondering what she going to say.

"There are times she can be a little…lazy. Or like to play old games, but she will do work. There are even times they ask if I'm the mother." Izumi sighed out.

"I can relate to that," Kou nodded. "With the way my mom acts with me. People think we're sisters. When we're not." She huffed out.

"That leaves us a mystery," Minami said. "I don't think that will help us. The only thing we know is that monsters keep appearing here, and we can transform into goddess."

The other goddess sighed.

"Great, I thought we've gotten somewhere," Misao replied with a lowered head.

"We may have," Kou replied.

"What, how?" Misao questioned Kou, with the others looking at her.

"We may not have any answers to why these monsters are here, or why we can transform. But at least, we can be allies," Kou answered while raising a finger up.

"Allies?" Minami questioned with a tilted head.

Kou nodded with a smile. "Yes, I know each of you is strong, but what if there is an enemy hiding? A boss that is stronger than we are?"

That threw them for a loop.

"You have a point president!" Hiyori exclaimed. "If there were henchman around, it would be obvious!"

Both Misao and Kou stiffened a little. With Ayano and Yamato watching them carefully.

"What's the heck eating you?" Minami asked. "It looks something happened to you."

"I've…faced one," Kou softly answered. "He was going to kill me and Yamato, but…"

Hiyori look shaken at this with her friends. She slowly looked at Misao, putting the pieces together.

"President did you and Kusasabe-sempei…kill them?" Hiyori asked softly, knowing that was sensitive thing to talk about.

Slowly they nodded.

"Dang," Minami muttered, knowing that had to be horrible. Sure they faced monsters, but to face a person…

"How? I mean…why did you go so far?" Izumi asked, trying not to sound harsh. As it seemed these two didn't enjoy doing it.

"Like I said," Kou said. "He was going to kill me and Yamato. Plus, it was my first transformation. I didn't know my full strength or what my weapon could do."

Kou was tempted to yell that out, but kept calm as she could.

Izumi raised her hands peacefully. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. But…it's that."

"You only faced monsters," Misao finished.

Izumi nodded with Minami, they never fought anything different.

"What was this henchman then?" Minami asked firmly. "If this…baka was the reason why these monsters are here. I want to shove my scythes down there…throat."

"I don't know what Kusakabe-san faced. But, the one I faced was white, carrying a gun-sword weapon. His body seemed to made out of armor," Kou answered.

Minami raised an eyebrow at hearing such a being. Izumi rubbed her head, getting a good picture of person. As she watched various animes and games.

"That sounds like Doman," Misao stated, shocked at how close to him.

Both Kou and Yamato's eyes widened.

"Doman! That's the name that guy said, when he attacked us!" Yamato exclaimed. "He was rambling on how Kou wasn't strong enough to kill him. Then that means…"

"There is a connection between them," Ayano answered tightly. "I think it was possible that, he sent those monsters to our school! He was luring Misa-chan out or trying to find you! "Ayano pointed to the other goddess.

"I remember that day!" Kou exclaimed. "I thought it was weird so many monsters appeared at our school! They never did that before! So, some mastermind is behind all this! I was right!"

Kou grasped her hands tightly. Izumi looked a little spooked, she might have seen this, as she found some signs of a fight going on.

'I wasn't over thinking it! Monsters did appear at school. Kusakabe and Yasaka-san must have stopped them,' Izumi thought, knowing how dangerous these monsters can be.

Sure there might be a few weak ones that be stopped easy, but what the higher ones.

"So," Minami growled. "We have a bastard working in the shadows. I say we find him and kick his butt!" She raised her scythes in air while her eyes glowed.

"Count me in!" Misao raised her fist with her weapons ready. "I'm ready to take the fight to them! I'm tired of taking on the low levels! They want a fight, then let's give them one!"

Yutaka, Hiyori, Yamato, even Ayano backed away from the battle ready goddess.

"Cool it you two!" Kou ordered to them with a firm look.

Both Minami and Misao glared back at Kou.

"Why not?!" Misao questioned. "They started this fight! I say we return the favor."

Minami agreed with that.

Izumi didn't know what to say as her instincts were screaming to fight. But…

"Believe me, I want to sock it to them," Kou replied, showing her clinched fist. "But _where are they_?"

That question stopped Misao and Minami.

"Um…"

"Exactly," Kou answered. "We don't know where they are or how strong they are. For all we know they could be strong as us or stronger. How do we know it's one, not two or possibly ten?"

Misao and Minami looked down.

"You have a point Yasaka-san," Izumi said. "We don't know where there at or what strength they have. We're fighting an unknown enemy that summons monsters. We're at a disadvantage."

"Great," Misao slammed a fist into her palm.

"So what do we do?" Minami asked. "I for one don't like doing nothing."

"That goes for me to," Misao agreed with Minami.  
"The best thing to do is get control of our power," Kou answered.

"I'm in pretty good control of my power," Misao shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kou glared back at Misao. "Not completely. You were about to fight anything that moves! When you didn't need to!"

Misao looked away with a tsk. "I can't help it! Whenever I'm Grey Heart, I want to fight. Don't tell me you don't feel the same!"

The other goddess nodded, as they wanted to be challenged.

"Okay, you got me there," Kou amended. "Even though we are stronger then the monsters that shown up. We can use them to get stronger, which is the best thing we can do."

"I can work with that," Misao nodded with a smile.

"It's best course," Izumi agreed.

Minami looked sour.

"What's wrong, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked her friend.

"Why are we taking orders from…Yasaka-san? Who made her leader of our group? It doesn't sit well with me," Minami stated.

Everyone looked Minami, thinking another fight might break out. Misao did agree with that, but held her tongue as she might spark things again.

Izumi sweated, not knowing what to do. She didn't think she was leader material.

As for Kou, she took a deep breath. "Okay, do you want to lead, Iwasaki-san?"

Minami was about to say yes, but stopped. She might plan good, but it seemed harder for her to keep a cool head. As to where it seemed that Wakase and Yasaka seemed to keep calm better than her. As for Misao, she was…reckless.

"I can't," Minami stated. "Not like this, I…can't keep level-head enough. This darn transformation drives me up the wall! Every time I'm Ivory Heart it's like…"

"You have no control of yourself. Like, another person is invading," Misao finished for her.

"Yes!" Minami nodded with a growl.

Misao sighed. "Well here's the thing…how did first you transform?"

That question confused the other goddess.

"What do you mean, Kusakabe-san?" Izumi asked.

"I mean did you feel like someone took over you," Misao replied.

Izumi shook her head. "No, I mean there was this feeling when I was fighting monsters. I wasn't in danger, but I acted on it and then I was Palatinate Heart, and after that. I was able to control my transformation."

Izumi and Misao looked at Minami, who shrugged.

"That sounds close to mine. I was fighting monsters in bad mood. As it was a bad day, I got so engrossed in fighting that I transformed before I knew it."

They looked at Kou.

"It was feeling with my fight with that being. I thought it was for another weapon as it was same," Kou said.

Kou, Izumi, and Minami looked at Misao, wondering what was with that question.

"It was different for me," Misao replied with her head down. "I…wasn't myself."

"Not yourself?" Minami questioned. "How is that different?"

After a few seconds, Misao opened her mouth.

"I barely remembered transforming into Grey Heart. After Doman was…defeated I woke up."

"What, I don't get it. How could you fight like that?" Izumi questioned Misao, who scratched her head.

"Misa-chan was in the backseat," Ayano answered.

"Backseat?" Kou asked with a tilted head. Looking at the orange-haired teen.

Ayano nodded. "I know it sounds weird, but Misa-chan wasn't there. From whatever part of Misa-chan that was, it fused with her. It even called herself Grey Heart, and acted different from Misa-chan."

"Fused?" Kou whispered with a hand on her chin. She thought about it, from her own observations. Her own knowledge came after her transformation.

"So you had spilt personality control you," Izumi said, trying to make sense of it.

Misao nodded. "I think so, or a part of myself that awakened. Grey Heart or myself said that I was never exposed to share energy."

"I think that happened to all of us," Kou stated.

"What?" Minami asked Kou, wondering what she meant. Sure she knows about share energy as that knowledge was given to her. So, what was she talking about.

"Kusakabe-san might have not been as composed as us, or somehow. Her transforming might have been rushed, unlike ours," Kou pointed out.

"That might be right," Izumi mumbled. "I remember a voice calling me, before my transforming. It was pleading for me to awaken as this world needed me."

"The same with me, it was dream," Kou replied. "That our world is in danger. That voice had called me something heart. Thinking back to it, it must have been Celadon Heart, my name."

Minami nodded while explaining she felt a pull for days, before changing into Ivory Heart.

"Is this world in danger because of those monsters?" a shaky Yutaka asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Izumi replied. "These monsters are bad, but I'm worried about the one behind them."

That chilled the group even more. That was an unknown factor in this mess.

"For now, we must get stronger," Minami muttered, griping her weapon while looking at it. "I know that I can do better with my teleportation slash. Heck, there might be better attacks I can do."

"I'm up for getting stronger!" Misao raised her fist. "When we meet this boss, I'm going to sock it to them!"

Kou and Izumi laughed nervously at Misao's war cry, but were moved by her motivation.

Minami smiled and was going to speak her mind, but shook her head.

"Time to get back to normal," Minami muttered, then a flash of light appeared.

"Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked, seeing the light.

Soon, Minami was back in her normal clothes. She gave a small smile as her emotions were back in control. She looked at Yutaka.

"I was only changing back to my normal form, Yutaka-san," Minami answered her friend.

Yutaka let out a breath, reviled as her friend was back to normal. She wasn't sure on how to handle…Ivory Heart's _openness_.

"Might as well," Misao muttered, changing back to normal.

The other two goddess followed suit, they were back to normal.

Kou let out a little sigh. Glad to back in…comfortable clothing.

Misao stared at Kou, seeing the change of clothing. That looked like something she would wear.

"Why is your goddess form so _skimpy_?" Misao asked while pointing at Kou.

Kou stiffened with a full body blush.

"Kusasabe-sempei is right, why is that president?" Hiyori asked her president.

"I don't know!" Kou screamed after a few seconds.

Everyone back away from the dark blond with giant sweat-drops.

"I've tried to change it, but nothing would work," Kou explained. "That _thing_ barely counts as _clothing_!" She ranted with a fist.

"Okay, you've answered my question," a sheepish Misao replied.

"Better not ask that question again, Misa-chan," Ayano whispered to her friend.

Misao only nodded her answer.

Before they left for the rest of the day, each of them exchanged numbers and emails.

As the rest left, Izumi had a thought.

'If we're dealing with monsters here, then wouldn't there be a place where that they live at. If so, isn't there people there. Who wouldn't had noticed what's going on?'

If so, would they help them or be the ones responsible for this. That question burned in the dark-haired teen as she walked off with her friends.

(Gamindustri dimension)

In a big room, a lone female figure stood before a large sculpture. One that was built in the form of her missing sister.

"Onee-chan," the female muttered, as it was close to the day she lost her older sister.

Even though she wasn't griped with overbearing sadness, she still gets depressed about this time. She along with the other goddess mourned the upcoming day.

As much she wanted to stay here, she couldn't. There were preparations needed for the that day to be made. Plus, there have been reports of strange activity.

It might seem minor, but they didn't want to take any chances. As they came to far for another disaster to appear that would harm their counties. Not after all the hard worked to save them. Only for it go back into chaos.

They owned it to their missing sisters. Who might have given lives to save them.

The young woman left the room, not noticing a soft glow.

The glow came from the base of sculpture. At the base, was a simple Katana. It was glowing, for a few moments. It became broader, taking a more futurist look with glowing lines, with a big N on the center.

It was getting a stronger connection to its wielder. One that has been a growing over the past few years. Lately, something was helping it. Like, it's wielder was slowly taking in share energy after being away from it so long, or another factor.

Whatever it was, it's wielder was calling it subconsciously. She needed power to fight and it was answering her call. But it can't get to her as it didn't have the enough power to do it. All it could do was keep trying.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


End file.
